Shinobi
by KsoMendokze
Summary: UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l’un des agents de l’ombre de "Shinobi". Seulement, sa nouvelle mission sera riche en émotion.Surtout lorsqu’il est question d’Akatsuki et d'une certaine personne qu'il n'a pas vue depuis longtemps...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Shinobi

**Résumé :** UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating : **K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre : **Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

Bonjour à tout le monde,

Première fiction donc un grand moment pour moi. Alors je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes de frappe ou d'orthographe que vous pourriez croiser. L'idée de cette fiction m'est venu en plein cours de français, je sais, c'est un peu étrange de penser ça…Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être ce sont mon professeur de français et Ruy Blas de Victor Hugo qui ont déclenché tout cela.

Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture.

**Quelques mots :**

**Souban : **Chef de la mafia japonaise ^^' Dans Shippu Konoha Gakuen, Naruto dit que c'est l'un de ses objectifs.

J'ai conservé également les « kun », « sensei », « chan », « san »…j'y suis bien trop attaché pour les enlever.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin ça fait toujours plaisir…

**Prologue :**

Un éclair zébra le ciel, illuminant ainsi la chambre d'une lumière blanche et aveuglante, à la fois, le temps d'une demi-seconde avant que la pièce ne replonge de nouveau dans l'obscurité totale. Obscurité de la nuit bercée par le martellement régulier de gouttes de pluie et troublée, parfois, par un grondement de tonnerre.

Et dans cette chambre plus ou moins spacieuse, un jeune homme regardait les gouttelettes de pluie glissaient une à une le long de la vitre de sa fenêtre, sans plus se préoccuper de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Jeune homme aux cheveux batailleurs couleur de soleil, dont quelques mèches moins rebelles que d'autres encadraient un visage. Visage aux quelques rondeurs enfantines et hâlé par un soleil absent, en cette saison hivernale et dont les yeux bleu de mer d'été aux lueurs taquines regardaient par la fenêtre d'un air absent. C'est avec une moue d'enfant, formée par de délicates lèvres rose, situées entre trois marques symétriques sur chacune de ses joues qu'il manifestait son ennui. Joues aux pommettes de jeune fille teintée de manière subtile et gracieuse d'une touche de rose clair.

Naruto Uzumaki resserra sa veste de couleur criarde sur ses épaules alors qu'au même instant la sonnerie de son portable orange fluo retentit dans son appartement tout entier. C'est donc avec un sourire rayonnant dévoilant une dentition blanche à l'éclat bestial qu'il accueillit cet appel. Appel inconnu qui plus est, mais cela n'eut pas l'air de le surprendre. En deux enjambées, il avait ledit portable entre les mains et s'empressait de décrocher. Ainsi, la voix surexcitée de Naruto ne tarda pas à retentir dans la pièce :

« Oui ? »

Une voix répondit à son appel. Une voix féminine. Sakura.

« Kyûbi ? »

Naruto eut un sourire. Dieu qu'il aurait aimé qu'on ne l'appelle pas ainsi. Mais il avait eu beau protester à grands renforts de cris (dont la majeure partie étaient constitués d'insultes grossières) à en percer les tympans accompagnés de grands gestes démesurés, la vieille Tsunade n'avait pas cédé, refusant obstinément de le surnommer « Souban. »(1) Pire encore, à la fin de cette conversation plus ou moins civilisée, il s'était retrouvé avec deux bosses énormes sur le sommet du crâne avec en prime un œil au beurre noir. Et alors, Sakura s'était pointée avec son sourire au combien crispé, essayant de masquer son air menaçant sans grand succès, prétextant vouloir le soigner. Cela fut…sanglant, se finissant, pour Naruto bien sûr, par une lutte pour la survie. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé sagement de ne pas insister auprès de Tsunade.

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas c'est bien moi.

-Mais c'est ce que me direz également un éventuel ennemi, fit remarquer la voix espiègle de Sakura. Tu dois me prouver que tu es Kyûbi.»

Naruto poussa un long soupir. Il n'avait pas pu retenir le mot de passe, comme d'habitude. Mais était-ce de sa faute si ces putains de mots de passe était horriblement compliqués pour lui ? A l'autre bout du fil, il entendit même le joli rire clair de Sakura, et voilà qu'il se faisait de nouveau passer pour un imbécile aux yeux de sa coéquipière. Il avait beau essayé de l'impressionner cela tournait toujours très mal pour lui et empirer sa situation. C'est ainsi qu'il avait vu l'estime que Sakura lui portait descendre de plus en plus bas au fil des années, si estime elle avait eu dès le début bien sûr, mais même cela il en doutait sérieusement depuis déjà plusieurs années.

« J'ai oublié, admit-il d'une voix gênée, passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

- Il n'était pourtant pas si compliqué…Je commence sérieusement à me demander comment tu as bien pu passer tes examens.

-Ah mais j'en suis le premier surpris, confia Naruto en rougissant honteusement devant l'exaspération présente dans la voix de Sakura.

-Très bien, si c'est comme ça…Kyûbi quelle est ta plus grande ambition? »

Ce fut spontané. Le poing levé au ciel, Naruto déclara le plus sérieusement possible :

« Devenir le Souban de la Mafia japonaise ! Mais au cas où ça ne marcherait pas je serai l'apprenti du chef d'Ichiraku avant de reprendre le flambeau ! A moins que je ne prenne la place de mamie, mais je doute sérieusement qu'elle me laisse sa place facilement, sale vieille alcoolique de …

-KYÛBI !! ESPECE DE TRIPLE CRETIN !

-D'accord, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. »

Au grand soulagement de Naruto, la voix de Sakura avait perdu sa tonalité terrifiante lorsqu'elle reprit la parole :

« Demain, nous avons une mission.

-Ensemble ?

-Nous ferons équipe avec Sai et CopyNinja, ils seront avec nous.

-Pff, j'espérais tellement qu'on serait seu…

-Enfin, ça a l'air d'être plutôt sérieux puisque nous devons aller au quartier général avant afin que Godaime nous donne plus d'informations, à sept heures précises. Et ne sois pas en retard, finit-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai pas en retard, affirma-t-il en réglant soigneusement son réveil, mais quand même c'est super tôt !

-Arrête de te plaindre, il te suffit de te coucher tôt pour une fois !

-D'accord. Et ben bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves…

-Ouais à demain. »

***

Lentement, un soleil timide perçait petit à petit à travers la brume matinale. Doucement le paisible village de Konoha commençait à s'éveiller, savourant ce petit instant de paix dans le silence du petit matin. Silence, aujourd'hui, troublé par une voix braillarde et l'écho d'une course folle.

« Et merde !! J'suis en retaaaard ! »

Naruto courait à toute allure dans les rues, jurant comme un charretier. Sakura allait le trucider ! Il accéléra donc l'allure, courant tel un dégénéré dans les rues désertes de Konoha, son village natal qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des lustres. En effet il allait, mission après mission dans diverses villes du pays du Feu (parce que c'était toujours en ville qu'il y avait des problèmes mais jamais rien de très grave), si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu revenir depuis à peu près une année. C'est donc avec un sourire nostalgique, qu'il exécuta un superbe dérapage devant le plus imposant bâtiment du village. Une sorte de tour couleur de passion aux toits de tuiles dorées, assez large construite de manière traditionnelle et ornée du kanji japonais signifiant « le feu ». Rien n'avait changé, Tsunade avait donc préféré ne pas moderniser le bâtiment, le laissant tel qu'il était sous les ordres du Sandaime, peut être pour ne pas attirer l'attention…Mais Naruto pensait simplement que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le modifier, étant bien trop attachée à celui-ci.

« Cet endroit n'a pas du tout changé, constata Naruto aux bords des larmes, d'une voix débordante d'affection. Konoha me revoilà !

-Ah Naruto, bonjour. Il me semble que tu es assez en retard… »

Naruto se retourna vivement le sourire aux lèvres. C'était bien Kakashi-sensei qui était en retard, fidèle à son habitude. Il n'avait pas du tout changé, lui aussi. Toujours la même altitude nonchalante qui l'avait plus ou moins énervé de nombreuses fois surtout lorsqu'il arrivait en retard de plus de deux heures. Les mêmes cheveux, également, gris pailletés d'argent se dressant du côté droit de sa tête dont quelques mèches cachaient son œil gauche tandis que l'autre œil au regard d'acier regardait Naruto avec désintéressement. Il portait aussi le même masque bleu foncé dissimulant ainsi une grande partie de son visage, qui en passant était l'un des plus grands mystères rythmant la vie de Naruto. Ah mais Naruto venait de trouver la différence qui changeait absolument tout ! La couleur du livre qu'il lisait constamment avec délectation n'était plus d'un orange criard mais d'un vert turquoise. En revanche il y avait toujours le même signe d'interdiction sur la couverture qui avait rendu Sakura si suspicieuse quelques années auparavant.

« Toujours aussi en retard, Kakashi-sensei, constata Naruto dans un sourire nostalgique.

-Ah toujours aussi direct Naruto-kun, remarqua distraitement Kakashi, en fait vois-tu Naruto-kun mon retard est le résultat d'un bien regrettable accident. En effet, la grand-mère de la sœur du cousin aux dix-huitièmes degrés d'un de mes plus proches voisins qui habite au treizième étage de mon bâtiment…

-Arrêtez vos mensonges cela fait cinq ans à peu près que vous nous faites le coup !

-Mais n'est-ce pas Sakura tout là-haut ? Remarqua Kakashi en levant les yeux de son fichu bouquin.

-Cinq ans ! Vous nous prenez pour des arriérés menta...QU…QUOI ?! »

Naruto releva vivement les yeux vers le haut du bâtiment, là où les escaliers, qu'ils montaient en compagnie de Kakashi-sensei, prenaient fin. Ce n'était pas Sakura qui les attendait mais Sai avec son sourire hypocrite au combien désagréable.

Naruto n'aimait pas Sai, non il le détestait au plus haut point. Dès qu'il le voyait, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de se précipiter vers lui et lui casser la gueule afin que son stupide sourire qui l'horripilait au plus au haut point disparaisse…Cependant ils se devaient de former « une équipe », alors il ne faisait rien, mis à part le regarder férocement d'un regard mauvais.

Sai n'avait vraiment rien de plaisant dans son apparence… Une peau très blanche presque blême qui contrastait énormément avec la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux d'un noir profond. Et dans son visage affreusement pâle, il y avait ce sourire…ce sourire forcé et hypocrite qui déformait à peu près tout son visage. S'il ne souriait pas de cette manière, Naruto était sûr qu'il aurait paru un peu plus agréable, mais il ne cessait jamais d'étirer ses lèvres de manière à former cette grimace.

« Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun, salua Sai.

-Bonjour, répondit Kakashi sans grande attention. »

Quand à Naruto, il ne dit rien, observant son coéquipier fixement d'un air tout bonnement menaçant tandis qu'ils se rendaient vers le bureau de Tsunade en passant par divers couloirs. Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Sai tourna la tête vers le blond pour lui annoncer calmement sans se départir de sa grimace :

« Naruto-kun, arrête de me regarder comme cela, s'il te plaît, sinon je serai obligé de te faire très mal. »

Naruto piqua un fard immédiatement prêt à répliquer…

« Naruto. » Gronda une voix effroyablement calme.

Naruto referma immédiatement la bouche, prenant un air terrifié tandis qu'il quittait Sai des yeux pour regarder droit devant lui. Une jeune femme se trouvait là, lui barrant la route. Les bras croisés, et le visage crispé se tenait Sakura. Redoutable et absolument terrorisante. D'ordinaire Sakura pourrait être représentée comme une femme douce et compréhensive (si l'on ne jugeait que son apparence, bien sûr) mais plus aucun trait de son visage n'inspirait de la bienveillance. Ses cheveux d'un beau rose, semblable à la couleurs des fleurs de cerisiers printaniers, coupés courts retombaient en quelques mèches de part et d'autre de son visage fin de femme. Visage crispé par une rage contenue à grandes peines, ses paupières avaient fermé ses yeux d'un beau vert forêt printanier sous ses sourcils également rose. Sakura était pourvue d'une certaine beauté raffinée, mais lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle n'était plus belle du tout. Et valait mieux courir, lorsque l'on voyait ses lèvres presque écarlates parce qu'elle s'était mordue la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

« Sa…Sakura-chan...je… si je suis en retard…c'est que…»

Un cri. Et une avalanche de coups s'abattit sur Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Derrière son livre Kakashi-sensei arqua un sourcil mais préféra garder le silence tandis que Sai regardait la scène en souriant d'un air idiot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se relevait avec un doux sourire en déclarant joyeusement, ignorant superbement les gémissements de douleur de Naruto toujours à terre:

« Tsunade-sama nous attend dans son bureau. Et la prochaine fois, Kakashi-sensei tâchez de venir un peu moins en retard s'il vous plaît. »


	2. Premier Chapitre

**Titre : **Shinobi

**Résumé :** UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating : **K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre : **Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer :** que j'avais malencontreusement oublié lors de mon premier chapitre. Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais bientôt…Bientôt je serai Dieu *laisse échapper un rire machiavélique* (et là personne n'a compris parce que personne ne sait encore ce que je réserve au deuxième chapitre ^^')

**Note : **Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Sacha-chan qui m'a laissé dans son immense charité ma première et ma seule review. Merci je te répondrai dès que possible plus en détail. Je tiens également à vous précisez que les mises à jour seront très irrégulières. Pourquoi ? Parce que ... ( OMG une phrase ne commence jamais par « parce que » !! Mais j'en ai rien à battre -_-')'Fin bref, laissant ma conscience où elle est. Je disais donc parce que j'écris au feeling en clair, je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. Non je n'ai pas déjà fait mon schéma narratif et je n'ai qu'une idée vague du second chapitre. Ca vous rassure ? Bien. Ensuite j'essaie de préserver le caractère de chaque personnage. Je n'aime pas le OCC, vous non plus me diriez-vous ? Bien nous nous sommes compris, alors.

Sur ce, je vous m'écarte en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.

**Premier Chapitre :**

C'était entièrement faux. Tsunade ne les attendait pas. Tsunade dormait profondément sur la paperasse entassée sur son bureau de chêne laissant souvent échapper une flopée de mots incompréhensibles dont les seuls mots distincts étaient « jeux », « argent », « saké » et parfois un « Jiraya » beuglé dans son sommeil . Ce fut donc Shizune qui les accueillit avec son sourire désolé avant d'essayer de réveiller sa supérieure de manière très, excessivement même, douce. Sakura quand à elle, restait prudemment en arrière près de la porte, avec une nervosité très mal dissimulée peinte sur le visage. Et tandis que Sai et Kakashi gardaient un silence presque religieux attendant patiemment, à une distance plus que raisonnable du bureau, que Tsunade ne daigne se réveiller, Naruto lui avançait inlassablement et dangereusement.

« Naruto, gronda Sakura d'une voix très faible. »

Il ne parût pas l'entendre et poursuivit son chemin en écartant Shizune, dont le visage avait commencé à blêmir, d'un geste sec. Puis ensuite, il se pencha vers l'oreille droite de Tsunade, l'air tranquille. Le visage de Sakura commença à se décomposer.

« Hey la vieille, Ero-senin m'a dit que Shizune lui avait donné toutes tes bouteilles de saké. »

Il ne se passa qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'un cri déchirant ne retentisse dans tout le village, achevant ainsi le réveil pénible des villageois de Konoha dont les malheurs auraient fait pleurer plus d'un. Les villageois de Suna font, d'ailleurs chaque jour, une offrande afin de remercier tous les dieux qu'ils connaissent de n'avoir qu'un Kazekage taciturne, à moitié psychopathe particulièrement lors des pleines lunes et ça même s'ils savent que ses pulsions meurtrières peuvent se réveiller à tout moment. Mais au moins vu le calme olympien dont il faisait, constamment, preuve et la capacité très faible du jeune homme en question à s'exprimer normalement (il avait tendance à tous dire, absolument tous, de but en blanc d'une voix effroyablement calme), ils n'avaient jamais eu droit à ça, eux au moins :

« JIIIIIIIIIIIIRAYAAAAAAAAA !!! RAMENE-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT ICIIIII ESPECE DE SALE OBSEDE QUINQUAGENAIRE !!»

Naruto se redressa, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres avant de déclarer d'une voix malicieuse :

« Mission accomplie. »

Et tandis que Shizune le regardait, sincèrement admirative, Tsunade se releva pestant absolument contre tous passant de cette « putain-de-sale-paperasse-à-la-con » à on ne sût jamais quoi qui se perdit au fond de sa gorge.

Ah quelle chose que le destin ! Il vous jouait un de ces mauvais tours quelques fois ! Et Tsunade faisait partie de « ces mauvais tours ». Absolument rien, rien, ne la destinait à devenir Hokage. Et pourtant, elle était bien là à brailler qu'elle voulait ces bouteilles de saké, toutes, qu'elle insistait. Et qu'elle déclarait en aboyant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à aérer les entrailles de ce cher imbécile de Jiraya, s'il le fallait. Elle savait rugir aussi, rugir aussi fort que les lions pour se demander à haute voix le comment avait-t-il seulement osé les accepter, cet ignorant dépourvu d'instinct de survie ainsi que le pourquoi Shizune les avait données, elles ,« ses précieuses », à lui, ce pauvre quinquagénaire qui supportait très mal l'alcool et qu'elle aurait pu les passer à Lee tant qu'elle y était.

En tout cas, tous les habitants du pays du Feu s'accordaient à dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire, ici. Ici, bordel ! Dans ce pays oh combien craint et respecté… Il fallait savoir que le titre « d'Hokage » ne se donnait pas à n'importe qui. L'Hokage était celui-ci qui assurait la sécurité du pays, soutenant ainsi le Seigneur du Pays du Feu, dans le domaine militaire. Mais sa tâche ne s'arrêtait pas à là, il devait également de s'assurer que les secrets du pays ne soient pas divulgués. C'était, lui aussi, qui prenait en charge la formation des espions très particuliers du Pays du Feu.

Les espions, ombres anonymes et fugitives filant dans la noirceur de la nuit, c'était ce qu'étaient réellement Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Kakashi. Eux, assassins dans l'ombre, espionnant les pays voisins et éliminant toute personne pouvant constituer un éventuel danger pour le Pays du Feu et tout ça dans la discrétion qui s'imposait, masquant, de leur mieux, toute trace de leur implication. Mais une fois que la vérité éclatait, tout était fini. Au mieux, ils croupiraient au fond d'un cachot et mourraient de maladie et au pire c'était une mort rapide et par suite, une dépouille jetée aux flammes pour que personne jamais ne sache.

C'était pour toutes ses lourdes responsabilités que Tsunade n'avait tout bonnement pas l'air d'être qualifiée aux yeux de toute personne extérieure et rationnelle à la fois. Mais cela, c'était seulement en apparence et les apparences sont trompeuses, ça personne ne devrait l'oublier. En effet qui aurait cru que cette femme, à la silhouette si frêle, si gracile et au visage adorable de demoiselle naïve sortie un peu trop vite de l'enfance, aurait vécu les pires douleurs de la vie, aurait vu les pires atrocités du monde ? Personne.

C'était donc avec ce visage ravissant qui lui donnait une trentaine d'années de moins, que Tsunade dupait tout le monde paraissant ainsi sortie tout droit de l'adolescence, alors qu'elle avait déjà dépassé la cinquantaine.

Dans un soupir las, Tsunade ramena ses cheveux en arrière, reprenant ainsi un visage sérieux. Cette fois, Naruto ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante et décida de se taire. Mais au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses, il commença à s'impatienter. C'est donc avec de l'agacement dans la voix qu'il demanda :

« Alors, Tsunade-baba, pourquoi exactement tu nous as convoqué dans ton bureau ? D'habitude, les directives nous sont transmises directement. Pourquoi t'es-tu obstiné à nous voir en personne? »

Tsunade ne fit même pas attention au « Tsunade-baba », pour l'instant, elle se contentait de fixer Naruto, irrité, de son regard noisette perçant.

« Akatsuki. Voilà ce qui se passe. »

Sakura laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, son regard inquiet allant immédiatement à Naruto pour s'y figer. Celui-ci regardait Tsunade, un certain trouble se peignant sur son visage.

« Akatsuki ?» répéta-t-il.

Kakashi referma son livre et le rangea soigneusement dans son sac à dos avant de déclarer :

« On vous écoute Tsunade-sama. »

Et devant tant de gravité, Tsunade ferma les yeux dans un moment de faiblesse. Akatsuki. Naruto. Le visage de Jiraya s'imposa un instant dans son esprit fatigué par les guerres, si elle l'attrapait celui-là…Comment avait-il fait, déjà, pour la convaincre d'accepter un job pareil ? Ah oui. Il avait commencé par vanter le salaire du poste. L'argent. Ce prétexte ne l'avait laissé qu'indifférente. De l'argent, elle pouvait en trouver partout et s'en procurer assez facilement, et ça même si elle ne cessait d'accumuler dettes sur dettes.

C'était plutôt le gamin blond et braillard que Jiraya trimballait avec lui qui l'avait convaincu et non ce vieillard aux forces tendances voyeuristes. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait très attention, au début. Mais lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur elle afin de lui envoyer une droite dans la figure, après qu'elle eut insulté les Hokage, elle fut forcée de remarquer la flamme de colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux d'azur. Bien sûr, ses réflexes d'antan avaient réussi à immobiliser le gamin assez facilement, mais elle ne pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il ne l'avait pas troublé.

Naruto Uzumaki. Sale gamin aux cheveux blonds, braillard de grossièretés en tout genre et idiot dans sa veine détermination de changer ce monde pourri. Il n'était pas avare en discours non plus, de discours niais où tout semblait si facile, où la vie semblait rose et tellement belle. Mais ce fut plus fort qu'elle, ses mots lui transpercèrent son cœur idiot qui voulait encore y croire, lui superposant douloureusement l'image de Nawaki et celle de Dan, en plus. « Devenir Hokage, c'est mon rêve le plus cher. Et si vous vous tâchez à les insulter, peu m'importe que vous soyez une femme, votre crime ne sera lavé que par le sang. » Et bien sûr, il a fallu que deux grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues avant qu'elle n'accepte. D'accepter ce fardeau. D'accepter le fait de devoir être Hokage à la place de Dan et Nawaki, tombés au combat.

« Et bien, d'après nos sources, il semblerait que des membres de l'Akatsuki aient été aperçus non loin du pays de la foudre.

-Qu'est-ce qui peuvent les intéresser là-bas ?

-Même si cela est tenu confidentiel, nous avons appris la création de… »

Elle hésita longuement, ses yeux évitant le regard de Naruto et restant obstinément fixés sur la surface de son bureau. Et dans le silence désagréable, elle entendit les jointures de Naruto craquer parce qu'il avait trop serré les poings.

« En fait, il s'agit d'une reproduction des cellules de Nibi, finit-elle. »

Les yeux de Sakura s'agrandirent d'horreur :

« Et les ont…les ont-il déjà injectés ?

-Non. C'est pourquoi je pense que l'objectif de l'Akatsuki est de s'en emparer. Les autorités du Pays de l'Eau ne savent pas que nous sommes au courant de ce qu'il possède c'est pourquoi…

-En gros vous voulez qu'on les débarrasse d'Akatsuki tout en volant le résultat de leur expérience et tout ça incognito ? » Interrompit Naruto d'une voix grave.

C'était direct. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait plus bien pris, sinon il serait resté obstinément silencieux ; un air désagréablement calme et sérieux peint sur le visage. C'était au moins ça de gagner.

« Mais lorsque l'on reviendra avec cette…_cette chose_, qu'allez-vous en faire ? » Poursuivit-il.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'on lui prêtait le titre « du ninja le plus imprévisible. » Le mot ninja employé pour masquer son statut d'agent, bien sûr. C'était à peu près un titre comme tous ceux dont on qualifiait les justiciers de bandes-dessinés tel que « Batman » ou « Spiderman ».

Tsunade fronça un moment ses sourcils clairs :

« Hé bien j'avais l'intention de détruire cette expérience… »

Elle fut interrompue par un rire clair et moqueur. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Naruto d'agir ainsi, aussi ne réagit-elle pas.

« Tu crois vraiment que ces vieux croûtons du Conseil te laisseraient balancer par la fenêtre la chance d'avoir une deuxième arme ultime ? Peu leur importe de pourrir des vies innocentes, rien ne les fera reculer. Après tout ils ont bien fait ça par le passé… »

Kakashi fronça les sourcils tandis que Sakura baissait la tête assez tristement. Elle ne l'avait appris que récemment, lors d'une mission et pas de la manière la plus douce. Et après tout comme aurait-elle ne serait-ce que deviner que sous ses « Sakura-chan » beuglés avec tellement de joie sincère, que sous son entrain de bienheureux Naruto était en fait le malheureux détenteur d'un lourd fardeau ? Derrière ses sourires radieux, Naruto était le réceptacle des cellules de Kyûbi, une expérience permettant de créer l'être suprême, l'arme ultime.

« Assez. »

Tsunade avait interrompu un Naruto coupé dans son élan d'éloquence, qui semblait bien désorienté à présent. D'un air interloqué, il s'immobilisa et la fixa des yeux, la bouche encore ouverte. Attendant ainsi que Tsunade continuasse afin de boire ses paroles.

« Tu crois vraiment que je les laisserai s'en emparer ? Si par un quelconque accident, ils apprennent que nous la cachons au sein même du village, je serai prête à mettre mon poste d'Hokage en jeu pour qu'il ne mette pas la main dessus. Alors maintenant tu te la fermes et tu m'obéis gentiment. Shizune va me chercher mes médicaments contre la migraine, s'il te plaît, j'ai très mal à la tête. Ces gamins qui s'improvisent orateurs, ma parole !»

Ainsi Naruto se tut, son visage ayant perdu son air grave pour laisser ses yeux sourire de nouveau. Puis, avec satisfaction, les yeux noisette de Tsunade se tournèrent vers Sai qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de l'entrevue et qui avait continué de sourire, du même sourire hypocrite que celui qu'il avait usé tantôt. Celui-ci la soutenait du regard sans laisser paraître la moindre once de culpabilité sur son visage, essayant même sans grand succès de lui paraître aimable.

« Et si par un quelconque _hasard_ Danzô serait au courant, je saurai d'où proviendrait la source et je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas. Il est grand temps que l'on choisisse son camp.

-Si c'est de moi dont vous parlez, Tsunade-sama, ne vous fatiguez de l'implicite, s'il vous plaît. J'ai lu dans un livre que les personnes directes étaient plutôt appréciées par leur franchise sans insinuation dans le domaine social. »

Tsunade eut un sourire discret, mais ne dit rien, son regard passa vers Sakura, son élève qui regardait furieusement Sai à l'autre bout de la pièce, la lueur de ses pupilles vertes promettant les pires châtiments en cas de trahison. Lentement, elle déroula une longue carte et fit signe à Kakashi de s'approcher.

« Hé bien Kakashi, j'avais dit que ce que nous voulons ce trouve à l'intérieur du Pays de la Foudre…Mais comme tu vois ça fait assez grand, de manière plus précise il semblerait que ça se trouve aux alentours du Village Caché des Nuages si ce n'est dedans.

-Entendu, Tsunade-sama. déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Et dernière chose, vous vous ferez passer pour des touristes et c'est en avion que vous vous y rendrez, dans trois jours. »

Elle lui tendit les quatre billets d'avion qu'on avait déjà réservé pour eux, accompagnés de leurs passeports, cartes d'identités et autres divers papiers. Kakashi put prendre connaissance des faux noms qu'on leur avait attribués à chacun en y jetant un bref coup d'œil tandis que Naruto s'était mis à la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Tout les quatre s'apprêtaient à prendre congé lorsque Tsunade s'exclama :

« Ah oui, j'oubliais il semblerait qu'Itachi Uchiwa soit dans le coup. »

Le sang de Naruto ne fit qu'un tour tandis que les poings de Sakura se serraient instinctivement à ce nom si particulier.

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience. J'espère également avoir gagné en lecteurs fidèles qui pourraient manifester leur impatience à grands coups de reviews. = ) Cordialement.


	3. Deuxième Chapitre

**Titre : **Shinobi

**Résumé :** UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating : **K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre : **Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer :** que j'avais malencontreusement oublié lors de mon premier chapitre. Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Malheureusement, je ne suis toujours pas Dieu. Mais d'ici la fin, je suis sûre que je le serai !

**Note : **Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier mes deux revieweurs. Merci je vous répondrai dès que possible plus en détail. Je tiens également à vous reprécisez que les mises à jour seront très irrégulières et qu'il n'y a pas de spoilers dans cette fiction, du moins pour l'instant. Je m'excuse également des fautes d'orthographe/de frappe que vous pourriez trouver. Ensuite j'ai essayé de préserver le caractère de chaque personnage. Je n'aime pas le OCC, mais je dois bien avouer que certains nouveaux venus m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Je pense que ce chapitre est déclencheur de l'action, certes y en pas encore beaucoup, mais y en a. ^o^ Ca commence à bouger, doucement, mais sûrement.

Sur ce Bonne Lecture.

**Deuxième Chapitre :**

Itachi. Uchiwa. Uchiwa Itachi. Et putain de bordel de merde. Naruto se retourna dans son lit essayant sans très grand succès, de s'endormir. Son esprit tourmenté par des successions rapides d'images floues et violemment trop colorés de souvenirs brisés qui s'enchaînaient un à un dans un flash terriblement aveuglant. Ironiquement, ce n'était pas le visage d'Itachi Uchiwa qui perdurait dans ses souvenirs. Instinctivement, Naruto se recroquevilla sur lui-même, essayant de chasser cette sensation qui l'écœurait depuis déjà plusieurs années, rejetant ainsi le souvenir d'un visage ancré dans sa mémoire.

Un visage. Un nom qu'il ne fallait plus prononcer devant lui. Et une voix grave dont il ne fallait plus lui rappeler le timbre. De peur de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait de lucidité, libérant ainsi le déchaînement d'une colère, d'une tristesse, de regrets. D'impuissance, aussi. Cette puissance démoniaque en profiterait alors. Le rongeant petit à petit, le laissant inconscient jusqu'à qu'il se réveille dans un bain de sang, les mains poisseuses de ce liquide vermillon.

Et pourtant dans chacun de ses cauchemars, chaque détail de ce visage et chaque lettre de ce nom venait s'y marquer au fer rouge sous les hurlements de la voix qu'il fallait oublier. Et c'est en sueur qu'il se réveillait après que la voix ait fini d'hurler son prénom. Cependant, tout cela n'avait aucun effet néfaste sur Naruto. Plus les cauchemars le hantait, plus Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : celle de courir crier à ce sale enfoiré, cause de toutes ses souffrances, qu'il le ramènerait de gré ou de force, en morceaux ou pas, auprès d'eux. D'eux. Kakashi. Sakura. Et lui-même. Bien qu'il l'ait promis à Sakura, ce n'était pas entièrement pour elle qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans la recherche de ce bâtard. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir. C'était également pour lui, c'était également par égoïsme.

Mais il l'avait accepté. C'est ainsi qu'il essayait d'ignorer peu à peu le feu de ce torrent de sentiments incontrôlables et d'une rare intensité violente que provoquaient les souvenirs qu'ils avaient tout deux en communs. Tous les deux. Rien que lui-même, Naruto et Lui…Oui Lui.

Itachi. Uchiwa. Uchiwa Itachi. Enfoiré.

Demain, oui demain, Naruto prendra l'avion. L'Airbus 230. En première classe.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il se retourna encore une fois, les yeux grands ouverts. Ses deux valises entassées contre le mur. Deux pour que cela paraisse moins suspect, bien sûr. Demain, il endosserait le rôle de Nathan Keehl. Nathan, quel nom courant et insignifiant. Demain, il ne serait plus officiellement Naruto Uzumaki mais Nathan Keehl, jeune milliardaire discret qui avait fait fortune dans l'informatique par la création de nombreux sites web aujourd'hui très populaires chez les adolescents. L'avantage avec cette identité-là était que cet homme menait sa vie privée assez discrètement et était très peu connu. Mais Naruto aurait quand même préféré se retrouver avec Sakura dans la classe « business ».

En effet, Tsunade avait préféré éparpiller tous les membres de l'équipe dans l'avion qui devait les amener au Pays de la Foudre, plus précisément dans une ville assez proche du village caché des Nuages.

Demain. Oui, demain allait être une dure journée de travail. Enfin. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait. Et si en plus, Itachi Uchiwa était de la partie…

***

Cela avait mal commencé. Très mal commencé. Et ça, Naruto l'avait senti dès le début. A peine avait-il franchi la porte d'entrée de l'aéroport qu'il était déjà sur ses gardes, poussant négligemment le chariot qui contenait ses deux valises. Sous ses faux airs de voyageur flâneur et décontracté, ses yeux se posaient absolument sur tout ce qui bougeait dans un très grand périmètre. Seulement il n'avait pas encore cerné, _la chose_ qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas encore repérée, mais ce ne serait tardé. Pas question de rejoindre les autres, tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouvée et semée. Le regard fureteur du poursuivant lui brûlait déjà la nuque, aussi contenu-t-il un mouvement d'agacement profond et préféra s'aventurer dans la direction opposée à l'avion qu'il devait prendre, l'air vaguement intéressé par une quelconque boutique environnante.

Dans sa poche, il sentit son portable vibrait. Sakura devait sûrement l'appeler d'un de ses portables. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il ne raccrocha donc pas, poursuivant calmement son chemin. Il se sentait suivi. Encore. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lâcher, bordel ?!

Parfaitement maître de soi, il marcha lentement vers la masse uniforme d'une foule anonyme et pressée, espérant ainsi ne serait-ce qu'être perdu de vue. Mauvais calcul. Très mauvais calcul. Non, en fait, ce fut la plus grosse erreur de toute sa carrière. Apparemment, l'ennemi avait tout calculé sur toute la ligne, et l'avait manipulé dès le début. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il réussit à quitter la foule, en s'engouffrant dans une boutique d'habillage bondé assez proche, de manière plus ou moins discrète, c'est-à-dire masqué par la dite masse uniforme et humaine, une voix d'homme amusé vint murmurer doucement à son oreille :

« Arrêtons donc de jouer comme des gosses, Uzumaki. »

Uzumaki ? Naruto tressaillit légèrement à l'entente de son nom de famille, comprenant immédiatement que nier son identité ne lui servirait à rien. Ses mains se crispèrent sur un des cintres de chemises qu'il observait distraitement une à une, faisant mine d'être intéressé. Uzumaki ? Si cet homme connaissait même son nom de famille, c'était qu'il s'était très bien informé à son sujet et rien ne lui servirait de prétendre s'appeler Nathan Keehl.

Il ne bougea pas, stoppant sa marche circulaire autour du rayon qui présentait les chemises. Il sentit l'homme faire un pas de recul, afin de s'approcher un plus de lui de manière plus ou moins naturelle et, après quelques secondes, ce fut la même voix ravie qui vint habillement lui glisser :

« Je n'ai ni l'intention de tuer, ni celle de te dénoncer. Mais je sais ce que tu cherches au Village Caché des Nuages, à Kumo. »

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement et il sentit son sang se glacer. Ce type savait tous ? Absolument tous ? Il était même au courant de leur mission ! Mais comment avait-il pu… ? Les questions se bousculaient et se mêlaient les unes aux autres dans sa tête. Les hypothèses aussi. Akatsuki ? Serait-ce un membre de l'Akatsuki derrière lui ? Ou bien quelqu'un d'autre… ?

Insensible à son état d'esprit remué, la voix continua sur sa lancée, joueuse, elle déclara doucement :

« Akatsuki. Nibi. Je sais tous. Absolument tous. Alors inutile de me cacher quoique ce soit. »

Naruto pivota sur le côté et put enfin apercevoir l'homme qui lui tournait le dos. La première chose qui le frappa ce fut les cheveux argentés qu'abordait l'homme. Sa chevelure lui retombait quasiment sur ses épaules. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'en voir plus, car il fut bousculé vers lui par une mère de famille surmenée par des enfants excités. Ainsi, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent côte à côte et purent s'échanger des mots plus facilement examinant les divers pantalons qui leurs faisaient face.

Naruto n'osa même pas un petit regard en coin. L'homme ne devait pas agir seul, tout avait été tellement bien planifié. A rien donc, ne lui servirait de le tuer, aussi donc préféra-t-il grommeler posément, remuant les lèvres le moins possible :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

L'ombre d'un sourire parût naître dans le visage de son interlocuteur :

« Exactement comme on me l'a décrit. Je cite : imbécile qui fonce tête baissée. »

Si Naruto n'avait pas été en mission, certainement qu'il lui aurait balancé une bonne droite, vociférant comme un malade qu'on ne le traitait pas d'imbécile sans en subir les pires conséquences. Seulement, il était en mission. Alors au lieu de cela, il se contenta de baisser la tête pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, afin de retenir son impulsion du moment mais se promit intérieurement de lui arracher la tête, ultérieurement.

« Néanmoins, je n'ai rien contre. Au contraire ça m'arrange…

- Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?» Interrompit Naruto dans un sifflement agacé.

L'autre parût, un instant, hésité, légèrement décontenancé mais il se reprit bien vite :

« Hé bien, ce que _nous voulons _c'est tout simplement…

-Dépêche-toi de tout déballer d'accord ! »

L'homme soupira devant tant d'impatience. Mais son sourire inexplicable, néanmoins, demeura aux coins de ses lèvres pâles. Il reposa doucement le jean, maintenant, suspendu à la barre de fer. Après un long moment de silence, il se décida à reprendre la parole, d'une voix terriblement malicieuse :

« Coopérer. »

Coopérer ? Naruto se serait attendu à absolument tout. Oui. A absolument toutes les situations possibles dans lesquelles, il aurait pu être confronté. Oh oui, à toutes les éventualités possibles et aussi biscornues qu'avaient pu concocter son cerveau tordu dans un aussi court laps de temps. Assurément que Naruto eût une imagination débordante, encore à son âge, et riche de contingences aussi hallucinantes qu'abracadabrantes. Mais non. Bien que Naruto ne fût pas quelqu'un que l'on aurait pu qualifier de plausible mais plutôt du contraire, il n'aurait jamais osé envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde,qu'il aurait pu arriver … Ce qui était arrivé ! Et voilà qu'on le dépassait dans son propre domaine ! Il était bien beau maintenant « Le ninja le plus imprévisible qui soit », avec sa mâchoire qui aurait pu pendre par terre s'il ne l'avait pas retenu au dernier moment ! Mais qui était l'abruti, que dis-je, le bâtard derrière toute cette mascarade !? Mais, qui, diable, qui jouait aussi moqueusement avec lui, tirant les ficelles de toute cette facétieuse histoire dans l'ombre et tous ça un rictus railleur aux lèvres ? S'amusant ainsi de son rabaissement, tirant profit de son ahurissement, se distrayant de ces piètres actions de marionnette incapable de se révolter…

« Co…coo…coopérer ? » Bafouilla-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

Ses yeux bleus écarquillés ne purent s'empêcher de chercher le regard de l'autre, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver. Ainsi, désemparé, Naruto put enfin voir le visage de l'inconnu.

Ce qui le frappa immédiatement ce fut le vert électrique de son regard vif, voilé d'ironie, sous quelques mèches d'une chevelure d'argent rendant ainsi la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux presque translucide. Cette impression renforcée par une peau très pâle, presque blanche. Cependant, il n'était pas spécialement repoussant. C'était tout le contraire, avec l'expression amusée de son visage jovial, Naruto était à peu près sûr qu'il se serait parfaitement bien entendu avec cet individu, s'ils eussent été dans le même camp et ça même s'il avait remarqué, après avoir baissé les yeux, que des dents pointues et acérées formaient le sourire mutin de l'homme dans un éclat mortellement blanc.

« Oui, c'est bien cela. Coopérer. Tu veux Nibi c'est bien ça ? Nous, nous voulons Akatsuki, ce qui fait un partage égal.

-A…Akatsuki… ?»

Le coup de maître. Echec et Mat. Le dernier coup s'abattit et Naruto promena un regard désorienté de manière circulaire. Avec dans la tête, une multitude de questions qui s'entassaient et dont les mots se mélangeaient. Mais parmi elle, une persistait dans son esprit embrouillé par les évènements : pourquoi ces personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas voulaient-elle coopérer avec Konoha ? Et cette question-là, ne tarda pas à franchir ses lèvres dans un murmure rauque :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouloir coopérer avec Konoha ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard vaguement surpris par-dessus son épaule et fronça un instant les sourcils :

« Konoha ? Qui a parlé de Konoha ? Cela reste entre nous, Uzumaki.

-Dans ce cas, je refuse, répliqua fermement Naruto, il est hors de question que je passe le moindre marché, en sachant que tout ceci puisse être un piège pour Konoha et accessoirement le Pays du Feu. »

Le sourire de l'homme ne disparut pas, au contraire il s'élargit comme s'il s'était attendu à cela.

« Personnellement, moi je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de ton Konoha mais je ne pense pas que toutes les personnes avec lesquelles je travaille, ne soient dans le même cas que moi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux te dire très sincèrement c'est que je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a vraiment l'intention de nuire à Konoha.

-Cela voudrait dire que certains de tes associés seraient pour Konoha ?

-Eventuellement.»

Naruto leva alors les yeux vers lui. Deux yeux bleus, dont le regard déterminé parût un instant décontenancé l'homme.

« Je ne vous fait pas confiance.

-Je le sais.

-Mais j'accepte. »

Ce fut au tour de l'homme d'écarquiller les yeux, marquant le vert électrique de son regard perdu. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'une personne serait aussi bête d'accepter une chose pareille. Pourtant on l'avait prévenu narquoisement, certes, mais prévenu tout de même de l'imprévisibilité de Naruto Uzumaki.

« Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose, si vous vous en prenez au Pays du Feu. Peu m'importe que vous soyez cent ou mille, je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier. »

Ce garçon. Ce garçon était tout simplement inexplicable. Il ne préféra pas s'attarder sur cette situation incrédule, de peur de perdre l'esprit. Après tout, on l'avait bien prévenu que certaines des actions d'Uzumaki lui paraitraient totalement insensées. Et puis tant que tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, tout allait bien. Et si par ce garçon, il allait pouvoir enfin se confronter à Kisame Hoshigaki, comme promis, cela ne lui posait pas de réels problèmes.

« Nous sommes quatre, moi y compris, sourit-il moqueusement. Bien nous avons passez un marché, si j'ai bien compris. Nous communiquerons par téléphone portable, plus précisément par texto ou éventuellement par appel et n'essaie pas de nous retrouver par la ligne téléphonique tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Vous voulez mon numéro ?

-Non, on le connait déjà.

-Impossible, je change assez régulièrement de…

-Ah mais tu n'as pas bien compris, Uzumaki. Nous savons absolument tout ce qui tourne autour de toi, dans le cadre de ta profession, bien sûr, le reste ne nous intéressant pas.»

Naruto haussa un sourcil, perplexe mais ne dit rien.

« Et comment pourrai-je prendre contact avec vous ?

-Nous en jugerons quand tu en auras besoin.

-Et vous êtes ? »

Alors que l'homme s'était déjà assez éloigné de Naruto, il se retourna brusquement vers lui au milieu de la foule, faisant mine de regarder la vendeuse derrière son « associé », pour que ses lèvres forment un nom qu'il ne prononça pas.

Hebi. C'est ce que Naruto lut sur ses lèvres pâles.

***

Hahahaaa *rire machiavélique*Hebi ! Oui Hebi ^o^ . J'espère que ce chapitre nous vous aura pas déçu, lui non plus et que vous attendrez la suite avec impatience. Maintenant il est temps de faire la manche : Review ? *o*


	4. Troisième Chapitre

**Titre : **Shinobi

**Résumé :** UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating : **K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre : **Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer :** que j'avais malencontreusement oublié lors de mon premier chapitre. Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Masashi Kishimoto. Malheureusement, je ne suis toujours pas Dieu. Mais d'ici la fin, je suis sûre que je le serai !

**Note : **Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à remercier mes trois revieweurs. J'ai, enfin, me direz-vous compris comment répondre à ses reviews, je n'avais qu'à consulter ma boîte mail ! Mais bon, tout ça pour vous dire que je devrais vous répondre, très prochainement, si je ne l'ai pas déjà fait. J'avais déjà répondu à certains, mais il semblerait qu'ils n'aient jamais reçu de message, tant pis je retaperai… J'avais précisé que les mises à jour étaient irrégulières, mais je m'excuse tout de même auprès de ceux qui auraient désespérés ( y'en a ?). 7 mois d'attente, tout de même. Mais le voilà, fraîchement terminé, avec, enfin, une fin digne de ce nom. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe/de frappes qui auraient pu se glisser dans ce chapitre. Mais, j'ai beau les traquer, elles parviennent toujours à passer sous les mailles du filet, les coquines…

Sur ce Bonne Lecture.

**Troisième Chapitre :**

Deux yeux couleur du sang. Et à l'intérieur, trois virgules noires tournoyantes. Des mèches folles d'ébène. Le cœur qui rate un battement, dans sa poitrine. Et son esprit dans le flou, le temps de quelques secondes. Plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait que ce visage…Ce visage devant lui, déformé par la colère. Colère qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il ne pourrait jamais réellement comprendre. Jamais, réellement. Après tous, n'avait-elle pas raison, cette voix si cruellement douloureuse ? Que pouvait-il y comprendre, lui ? Lui, qui n'avait ni père, ni mère. Ni frère, ni sœur. Rien. Seulement…Seulement…

« NARUTO ! »

Naruto s'était alors réveillé, trempé de sueur. Les cauchemars revenaient, toujours plus violents que les précédents et ça pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue. Essayant de calmer sa respiration encore saccadée et son cœur dont les battements se faisaient plus violents, il avait tenté de chasser l'image trouble qui ne cessait d'hanter ses cauchemars.

« Salopard. »

Cela avait fait deux jours qu'il séjournait dans une chambre d'hôtel, à proximité de Kumo, le village caché des Nuages. Deux jours, que lui-même et son équipe, se renseignaient sur Nibi et pour la même occasion, recherchaient toute trace de l'Akatsuki. Mais par tous les Dieux, comment faisaient-ils ceux là ? Ils ne laissaient jamais aucune trace de leurs passages. Deux jours sans résultat.

Et puis, il y avait eu _ce_ coup de fil. Son portable vibrant dans la poche d'un de ses jeans. L'esprit encore tourmenté par _cette_ voix, il s'était précipité, le cœur battant encore à la chamade, et avait raccroché, sentant un vif sentiment s'emparer de lui. Un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait, même maintenant, qualifier d'un quelconque adjectif mais une chose était certaine : à cet instant précis Naruto n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Oui. J'écoute ? »

Le silence. Troublant. Et puis une voix. Une voix grave et masculine qui prend, enfin, la parole.

« Demain, aura lieu lors de la conférence privée du Raikage, un attentat contre celui-ci. Ce ne sera en fait qu'une diversion. Les agresseurs ne seront, d'après nos recherches, que des mercenaires à la solde d'Akatsuki. Bien évidemment, ceux-ci en tireront profit. »

Cette voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration s'était accélérée et une de ses mains s'était d'ailleurs agrippée violemment à son T-shirt, au niveau du cœur. La voix. Rallumant le feu d'un torrent de sentiments d'une violente intensité, elle l'avait rendu fou. Les images colorées défilèrent rapidement, encore une fois, dans sa tête. Une équipe. Quatre membres. Deux poings qui se cognent fraternellement. De l'amitié. De la rivalité. Un lien. Fort, bestial presque, incontrôlable. Du sang dans les pupilles des yeux qui lui font face. Des pleurs. De l'impuissance. Du sang, encore une fois. Son propre sang coulant à flot. Et sa propre voix, criant, suppliant ce nom. Ce nom qu'il ne fallait plus prononcer.

«Je…Est-ce…»

Naruto ne reconnut pas même sa propre voix, brisée par l'émotion. Mais pourquoi cette voix provoquait-elle cela ? Ca ne pouvait être _lui_, après tout. Cela faisait cinq bonnes années qu'ils étaient sans nouvelles…Pourquoi après ce si long silence, aurait-il décidé de le recontacter ?

« Nous nous occuperons d'Akatsuki, quand à Nibi nous vous laissons vous-en chargez, Konoha. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette voix ne prononçait-elle pas même son nom de famille ? Avait-elle peur qu'il la reconnaisse ?

« Sa… »

Trop tard. On avait décroché.

***

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Kyûbi ? » Demanda pour la énième fois Sakura.

L'air passablement énervée, elle suivait Naruto, qui en-tête du groupe, marchait à grands pas assurés au milieu des rues de quartiers luxueux du Pays de la Foudre. Naruto était tout bonnement devenu fou pendant la nuit. Renonçant à toute vigilance, voilà qu'ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup ! Eux, des intrus du Pays de la Foudre, voilà qu'ils allaient rendre une « visite » au Seigneur du Pays. Tout cela, parce que Naruto, s'était réveillé un bon matin avec cette idée, profondément ancré dans la tête. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle était la seule à vouloir des explications. Kakashi-sensei, lui n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, suivant son élève dans une confiance aveugle qu'elle aurait pu qualifier d'irresponsable. Sai, quand à lui, n'avait pas non plus pipé mot, et avait décidé de suivre sagement son supérieur. N'y avait-il qu'elle de sensée dans cette équipe de fous à lier ?

« Je te parle ! » Gronda-t-elle à Naruto, qui lui tournait toujours le dos, l'ignorant totalement.

De plus l'altitude plus que suspecte de Naruto, la perturbait. Non, pire que ça. Elle lui faisait atrocement peur. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas dit un mot et restait terriblement silencieux, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Réfléchissait-il ? Rien que le fait que cette idée l'ait effleurée, redoubla l'inquiétude de Sakura. Courant presque derrière Naruto - c'était qu'il marchait vite vers sa propre perte, l'inconscient- elle le rattrapa pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Il ne parût pas la remarquer, ce n'est que quand elle prit la parole qu'il sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence :

« S'est-il…s'est-il passé quelque chose ? »

Derrière son livre, les yeux de Kakashi se détournèrent paresseusement des pages couvertes de lettres imprimées tandis que le sourire de Sai s'effaça, un instant, pour laisser place à une expression d'intense concentration.

Les deux yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux, verts, de sa coéquipière. La flamme qui se consumait à l'intérieur immobilisa Sakura, le temps d'un instant. Bouleversée, elle resta là, immobile. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, qu'elle reprit ses esprits et s'empressa de le rattraper en courant. Naruto. Naruto, que s'était-il donc passé ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si émotionnellement remué ?

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'une immense tour. Naruto, la tête levée vers le sommet du bâtiment, Kakashi, quand à lui, rangea son livre dans une de ses bandoulières, tandis que Sai surveillait les alentours dans un discret mouvement de tête rotatif. Sakura, elle, ne quitta pas une fois des yeux Naruto, transpercée par un sentiment plus que poignant.

Un long silence s'en suivit, seulement troublé par l'orage. Naruto ne sembla même pas gêné par les gouttelettes qui glissaient le long de son visage, tête nue, il regardait encore l'immense bâtiment qui leur faisait face.

« En ce moment le Raikage tient une conférence. Bien entendu, toutes les personnes influentes ont été invitées. Je pense qu'il compte leurs présenter le projet Nibi, le dit-projet est donc quelque part à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, pas très loin du Raikage.

-Attends, Kyûbi, comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

Ce n'était pas Sakura qui l'avait interrompu. Celle-ci était trop occupée de le couver d'un regard protecteur et perturbé. C'était Kakashi-sensei. Il avait rangé son livre, et le visage sérieux il fixait, de son seul œil visible, sévèrement son élève. Elève qui avait baissé la tête vers lui et soutenait à présent son regard, l'air effronté :

« On m'en a informé, tout simplement.

-Informer ? Qui t'as informé de ça!? »

Sakura avait repris ses esprits, et plus rapide que Kakashi-sensei, elle avait posé la question que tous avait en tête. Naruto fronça un instant les sourcils devant tant de regards suspicieux :

« Il y a plus important, apparemment Akatsuki devrait être, également, de la partie. Ils auraient engagé des mercenaires afin de provoquer la panique et en profiteraient pour s'emparer de Nibi.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas la situation, ces informations pourraient être fausses ! Quelqu'un pourrait… »

Les yeux bleus se plantèrent sur ceux verts de Sakura qui eut un mouvement de recul instinctif devant l'intensité du regard d'azur.

« Ecoute, je serai prêt à donner ma vie si cela pourrait mettre Konoha en danger. Cela dit, j'ai une entière confiance en la personne qui m'a donné cette information. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ! Tu ne l'as pas…Tu ne l'as pas entendu !»

Devant son emportement, Sakura ne trouva plus rien à dire. En silence, elle vérifia l'état de son matériel, c'est-à-dire son assortiment de quelques armes tranchantes et de pistolets qu'elle rechargea, avant de passer trois oreillettes avec micro intégré à chacun de ses coéquipiers.

« J'espère au moins que tu as prévu un plan, n'est-ce pas Naruto ? »

Brusquement, Naruto se tendit. A dire vrai, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Tant pis, ils improviseraient, voilà tout. Mais que dire, pour l'instant, à Sakura-chan ?

***

Suigetsu lâcha un rire méprisant. Rougissement honteux. Karin s'empressa de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, essayant sans grand succès de garder sa dignité. Et lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux moqueurs de Suigetsu, elle se sentit obligée de se justifier en usant de sa voix sévère habituelle :

« Mais…Mais c'est que c'est très haut ! »

Le rire de Suigetsu redoubla tandis que Juugo se contentait d'ignorer leurs échanges plus qu'exaspérants. Du sommet de la tour où tenait la conférence du Raikage, tous trois attendaient le signal, leurs grappins soigneusement accrochés.

C'était entièrement de la folie, en y repensant mais il était trop tard pour reculer. D'un œil indifférent, il jeta un regard à ses coéquipiers occupés à se disputer, peut être était-ce un moyen de se détendre… Hors du commun mais bruyant quand même.

Un coup de feu.

Karin ne répliqua pas à la remarque insultante, tressaillant, alors que les yeux de Suigetsu se tournèrent, presqu'avec amusement, vers le vide :

« Il faut y aller. »

Pour toute réponse, Karin ferma nerveusement les yeux avant de se jeter dans le vide.

***

Le portable de Naruto avait arrêté de sonner, lorsqu'un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre. Et tandis que Naruto, l'air terrifié, s'était arrêté de se confondre en excuses bafouillées, une détonation retentit.

« C'est un signal. »

Naruto s'était tourné vers le bâtiment de verre, à l'entente d'un bruit assourdissant. Levant les yeux vers ciel, il put apercevoir…

« Un hélicoptère. »

Conforté dans son hypothèse et sans plus réfléchir, il se mit à courir à toute allure vers la tour en s'égosillant la voix :

« C'est un signal ! Le signal ! »

Abasourdie, Sakura fixait le ciel, en effet, tranchant dans un brouillard pluvieux, un hélicoptère noir se dirigeait vers la Tour. Sans plus se poser de question, elle s'élança à la suite de ses coéquipiers, le cœur battant sous le coup de l'excitation et de l'inquiétude.

Ce ne fut pas bien difficile de rentrer, apparemment la sécurité avait dû monter à l'étage où se tenait une fusillade, d'après les échos qu'elle entendait du couloir. Naruto était devant, courant à toute allure vers les marches métalliques de l'escalier. Sans aucune hésitation, il se mit à gravir les étages avec une impétuosité qu'elle ne lui avait, encore, jamais vue. Naruto avait beau se démener à chaque mission comme celle-ci, jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans un état pareil.

« Il faut trouver Akatsuki ! »

Ce fut ce qu'il lança par-dessus son épaule, à moitié couvert par le bruit de leur course qui résonnait dans la cage d'escalier. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils atteignirent enfin l'étage qui posait problème. Naruto se baissa vivement, les sens en alerte, tandis qu'une balle siffla à quelques centimètres plus hauts que sa tête.

Il roula prudemment sur le côté, en se protégeant derrière la porte métallique défoncée avant d'évaluer la situation. La pièce aurait parût belle avec ses rangées de bureaux en métal qui l'entouraient en son centre, laissant ainsi un immense espace de marbre vide où devait se tenir le Raikage, probablement. Seulement, elle était dévastée. De nombreux morceaux de plâtre traînant un peu partout et la poussière empêchaient une bonne visibilité. Des écrans d'ordinateurs et d'innombrables micros, sur lesquels on aurait pu glisser, étaient également éparpillés sur le sol. Mais il parvint tout de même à distinguer des silhouettes floues. Quelques unes combattaient au corps à corps, tandis que la plupart s'étaient retranchées, en deux camps distincts et en arrière, de manière à se protéger, tout en attaquant par des multitudes de balles qui sifflaient dans les airs.

Interloqué, Naruto aperçut le jeune homme qu'il avait déjà vu à l'aéroport. Ses cheveux argentés voltigeant librement derrière lui, il achevait d'assommer son adversaire à l'aide d'un tisonnier qu'il avait trouvé on ne sait où. Après s'être assuré de l'état inconscient de l'homme, il s'empressa de disparaître derrière une rangée de sièges noirs, c'est à cet instant que ses yeux croisèrent les siens.

L'apparition d'un sourire et les yeux verts qui pétillent de malice.

« Hé ! A la place de t'inquiéter pour ton prince charmant, tu ferais mieux de voir qui voilà ! »

Une femme à la chevelure d'un violent rose fluo qui apparait à la droite de Naruto et qui beugle en rajustant une paire de lunettes sur son nez :

« Ta gueule, saleté, arrête des dire des âneries plus grosses que toi ! »

Et derrière les lunettes, deux yeux d'un rose surprenant rencontrent le regard bleu décontenancé et après une poignée de secondes, la femme est devant lui. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle s'informe de la situation, remarquant Sakura, Kakashi et Sai avant d'empoigner violement le bras de Naruto afin de le tirer vers elle et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille dans un sifflement désagréable :

« Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Pourquoi votre équipe est-elle là ? »

Naruto se dégagea d'un mouvement brutal de la poigne de la femme, fronçant les sourcils :

« Là n'est pas la question ! Où est Nibi ?! »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils à son tour, devant une telle insolence. Mais après une bonne dizaine de secondes, elle consentit à répondre, en se mordant les lèvres :

« Sur le toit avec l'Akatsuki.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? »

Naruto ne put réprimer cette exclamation impulsive, tandis que ses yeux bleus devinrent orageux. Il ne connaissait absolument pas cette femme et n'avait aucune envie d'en faire la connaissance, elle lui paraissait tout bonnement antipathique avec ses mouvements secs, vifs et brutaux. Elle devait sûrement partager ce sentiment vu son regard et la rancœur présente dans sa voix lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a ceux-là, dit-elle en pointant les hommes en noir retranchés derrière un bureau qui leur faisait face, et ils ont la ferme intention de nous tuer, vous y compris maintenant.

-Vous tuer ?

-Vous êtes idiot ou vous le faites exprès ? Nous sommes au courant pour Nibi… Et puis certains sont probablement sous un genjustsu très puissant…Je n'avais jamais vu ça, auparavant.»

Les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent tandis que ses poings se serraient. Itachi. Probablement. Non tout compte fait, c'était plus que probable…Mais si Itachi était là, cela voudrait dire que…

« Kyûbi ?!! »

Naruto se retourna pour voir une Sakura, plus qu'énervée. Rageuse, elle pointa Karin du doigt avant de continuer sur sa lancée, maintenant qu'elle avait l'entière attention de son coéquipier :

« Qui c'est ça ? Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en…»

Avant que Karin ne puisse rétorquer quoique ce soit, Naruto se leva et répliqua :

« Pas le temps ! Faut qu'on aille sur le toit !

-Aller sur le toit ? s'époumona Karin, on a besoin de renfort au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué… »

Et ignorant tout bonnement Karin, il se mit à courir, gravissant les étages aussi vite qu'il pouvait, tandis que Sakura restait là, choquée, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation accompagné de ses deux autres coéquipiers. Elle n'en revenait pas, Naruto, Naruto venait de les laisser en plan ! Elle le voyait presque disparaître lorsqu'elle sentit la brûlure d'une écorchure sur son bras gauche. Son état comateux ne dura pas plus de temps, d'un mouvement vif, elle se baissa et fit ce qui lui restait à faire : se battre pour défendre sa vie, en priant pour que Naruto ne fasse pas de bêtises.

***

Sa course solitaire résonna longtemps dans la sombre cage d'escalier. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Sakura, Kakashi et Sai ne le suivaient plus. Tout son monde ne se réduisait qu'à courir pour arriver à temps. Son cœur cognant contre sa poitrine, il avançait toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, les yeux rivés vers la fin de ces marches interminables. Une foule de sentiments confus embrumait sa tête, mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui lui importait c'est d' y arriver à temps, pour ne pas, surtout pas, pour une fois, _le _rater.

« Surtout, surtout, attends-moi, _baka _! »

Et là enfin, devant lui, éblouissante, la Lumière. C'est sans aucune once d'hésitation qu'il franchit la porte ouverte vers le ciel, sans avoir même pris la peine de se protéger, les yeux grands ouverts.

A cet instant, Itachi Uchiwa se retourna et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux bleus de Naruto. Le noir devint rouge sang et Naruto ne se rendit compte, qu'à cet instant précis, de la gravité de la situation.

***

Je suis toujours là. Fidèle au poste. Je n'ai pas commencé à écrire le chapitre 4, je n'ai qu'une très vague idée de se que s'y passera ou pas…Ce sera la surprise, la prochaine fois que nous nous recroiserons, très cher lecteur (si toutefois nous nous recroiserons). J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, et que débordant d'excitation et de questions, il te tarde d'en connaître la suite.

En attendant, j'aimerai te dire : « A tout de suite », mais voilà ce n'est pas sûr, donc voilà je prends mes précautions : si nous nous ne verrons pas avant les fêtes j'aimerai te souhaiter, bien, en avance, certes, de bonnes fêtes et tout mes vœux de bonheur.

A bientôt.

Ou à tout de suite, qui sait..


	5. Quatrième Chapitre

**Titre** : Shinobi

**Résumé** : UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating** : K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tous est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Encore une fois une énorme attente que j'espère ne pas décevoir. Je suis désolée mais ce chapitre m'a donné énormément de mal, notamment lorsque les personnages décident d'agir d'eux-mêmes…Ce fut lent, ce fut fastidieux mais il est bien là.

Je remercie au passage mes revieweurs que je maltraite décidément. Promis je vous répondrai demain (enfin aux reviews signées vu que je ne sais comment faire pour les anonymes), je suis assez débordée en ce moment et je manque de temps.

Sur ce, je vous m'écarte en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.

**Quatrième Chapitre**

Là, devant lui, il était là, il le fixait même et derrière lui voilà qu'un soleil écarlate et mourant recommençait à lutter, éblouissant Naruto. Oui, Itachi Uchiwa, était là. Royal. Divinité magnifique, celle qu'on n'ose même pas regarder en face sans baisser les yeux, l'idée même d'oser toucher cet homme aurait été un blasphème. Il était beau, oh oui, merveilleusement beau, d'une beauté froide et inaccessible, le regarder même eût été un péché. Personne ne pouvait le mériter, personne ni même le vent qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène lorsqu'il soufflait, ni même la pluie qui glissait sur sa peau opaline en rougissant de plaisir.

Et aujourd'hui, drapé dans une cape noir claquant librement au vent, le capuchon rabattu en arrière, majestueux, il fixait Naruto de ses yeux rouge sang et à l'intérieur trois virgules y tournoyaient. Ces yeux-là, les mêmes qui le hantaient jour et nuit dans ses pires cauchemars.

« Uchiwa Itachi.»

Naruto s'était avancé, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Sa voix trahissait tout son être, il était secoué, remué. Manifestement, il ne s'était pas attendu à tout autre chose qu'un face à face avec cet homme. Celui, se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement gracieux, impassible avant de lui accorder quelques mots, belle grâce que Naruto avait là :

« Uzumaki Naruto. »

Deux mots, son nom tout entier prononcé. Tout ça par Itachi Uchiwa. Naruto tourna les yeux vers lui, abandonnant toute prudence, tandis qu'il entendait déjà la voix de Sakura hurler dans sa tête :

« Naruto, il faut que tu saches une chose, si tu affrontes un détenteur de Sharingan, ne le regarde jamais dans les yeux ! C'est bien compris, abruti ?! »

Les yeux bleus croisèrent les yeux rouges, pour ne plus les lâcher. Itachi l'observait sans un mot, cela ne parût pas le déranger puisque son visage resta aussi impassible que d'habitude. Quant à Naruto, les yeux levés vers lui, il ne parvenait plus à détourner les yeux, comme hypnotisé. Ce regard… Si cruellement semblable à celui qui hantait tous ses cauchemars rongés de culpabilité. Coupable, de n'avoir pas pu trouver les mots, de n'avoir pas laissé échapper les mots longtemps refoulés par une fierté stupide. Et voilà ce qu'il en restait maintenant, des cicatrices partiellement disparues qui s'étaient changées en un excès de tristesse qu'il n'avouera jamais, parce que, parce que parfois dans ses rêves, il revoit émerger l'un des rares sourires qu'il lui avait adressé, avant qu'il ne parte. Et ça, ça faisait mal, atrocement mal.

« Naruto Uzumaki, Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queux. »

Itachi était descendu du muret qu'il avait monté et s'approchait dangereusement de lui, tandis que Naruto restait là, les yeux fixés sur ceux de son adversaire, comme incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Puis voilà que brusquement un kunai siffle dans les airs. Itachi l'évite nonchalamment, tandis que Naruto se baisse en exécutant des sceaux.

« Kage bushin no jutsu ! »

Et c'est des milliers de clones qui apparaissent, tout à coup, encerclant Itachi. Itachi qui ni ne frisonne, ni ne fronce les sourcils, tout ce qu'il fait c'est resserrer sa prise sur une casette qu'il tint depuis un bon moment.

S'en suit, une danse gracieuse à travers des kunais transperçant les airs de toute part, il ne se bat pas, il danse, belle danse mortelle. Les clones disparaissent petit à petit en une explosion de fumée blanche et Itachi est au milieu, les yeux fermés, composant des sceaux à toute vitesse avant de murmurer de sa voix grave et sereine :

« Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu. »

De longues flammes rouge-vif, vinrent entourer les deux combattants, masquant l'Uchiwa des yeux de Naruto et tandis que l'un commençait à froncer les sourcils, l'autre qui s'était glissé derrière-lui profitant des flammes brûlantes qu'il avait crachées, empoigna un des poignards de son étui accroché à sa jambe, pour le plaquer contre la gorge de l'autre :

« C'est fini, Naruto Uzumaki. »

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent brusquement puis le visage se tordit avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse au coin de ses lèvres, achevant de déformer le visage rond, enfantin et faussement innocent :

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

Plus rien, Itachi ne tenait plus rien, le clone s'était volatilisé en une volute de fumée blanche tandis qu'il entendait derrière lui le bruit caractéristique d'une des techniques préférées de son adversaire s'amplifier, lui assurant que le jeune ninja s'approchait de plus en plus de lui :

« Rasengan ! »

Itachi Uchiwa se retourna pour voir Naruto Uzumaki foncer droit sur lui avec son orbe tourbillon bleu pâle, les yeux brillant d'un éclat bleu étrangement surnaturel différent du braisier de la détermination qui y brûlait lors de leurs précédentes rencontres :

« Tu vas payer ! »

Etrangement, sa voix avait un ton presque douloureux contrairement à ce que laissait paraître son visage déformé par une colère sourde. Mais sous ce masque, il y avait de l'hésitation, faible, certes, mais présente et ça Itachi l'avait bien senti. Il était faible, encore bien trop faible, s'il hésitait encore, le Naruto Uzumaki …

Alors il ne fit rien, il resta là immobile, attendant que l'impact finisse par le toucher, fermant les yeux avant d'inspirer longuement. L'attente lui parût abominablement interminable, si en plus son adversaire était lent…L'impact, enfin, et c'est un Naruto décontenancé et dépassé par les évènements qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'Itachi se déformait avant qu'une ribambelle de corbeaux noirs ne s'abatte sur lui pour l'entourer.

Le ciel devint rouge sang, les nuages d'un noir inquiétant et au milieu des flammes rougeoyantes, trôner Itachi Uchiwa, ses yeux rouge sang dévisageant Naruto qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir désagréablement l'échine. L'aura de son adversaire était devenue beaucoup plus lourde, plus écrasante encore et il commençait à suffoquer sous l'incroyable puissance qu'elle dégageait :

« Tu es trop faible. Pourquoi hésites-tu encore ? »

La question claqua dans le silence angoissant seulement interrompu par de faibles croassements de corbeaux noir d'encre qui le toisaient, eux-aussi, de haut avec leurs yeux aux lueurs écarlates.

Il a raison, tu le sais n'est-ce pas, pauvre môme ? Crétin dans ta naïveté, tu joues à quoi exactement, là ?

Le rouge des yeux d'Itachi devint plus vif, l'oppressant encore davantage, le rouge. Du rouge partout, du rouge…Celui du sang. Et cette voix qu'il tentait d'étouffer, s'amplifia :

Tu pensais qu'être shinobi, c'était quoi exactement ? Je sauve tout le monde et je suis heureux ? Non ce n'est pas ça…Ce n'est pas ça du tout, tu n'y es vraiment pas ! Être un shinobi c'est tuer ou être tué. Avoir les mains teintées de sang c'est plus que normal ! Alors libère-moi, bon sang !

« Je…Il… »

Luttant contre la douce berceuse de l'inconscience qui voulait s'emparer de lui, luttant contre cette douce tentation qui lui promettait dans des murmures faussement tendres un nouveau réveil en enfer, où ses mains seraient de nouveau poisseuses d'un sang dont la viscosité et la couleur l'écœurerait…comme la dernière fois. Naruto rouvrit ses yeux dont les paupières avaient commencé à s'abaisser inconsciemment :

« Il est hors de question, que je te libère saleté ! »

Ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau les yeux d'Itachi pour les défier, fier :

« J'ai une mission à accomplir et je l'accomplirai avec mes propres capacités ! »

Après un court moment d'un bel étonnement, les yeux d'Itachi Uchiwa parurent sourire doucement, parce qu'Itachi Uchiwa ne souriait, depuis bien des années, qu'avec les yeux, avant qu'il n'abaisse son regard sur la casette qu'il tenait négligemment contre lui :

« Oui, c'est exactement ça que je veux.»

Et soudain, il eut une détonation suivi de longs cris dont Naruto ne parvint pas à saisir le sens, luttant encore contre cette voix tentatrice qui lui venait de l'intérieur. Itachi, lui, s'était retourné et c'est en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils qu'il accueillit son nouveau visiteur.

Le ciel redevint bleu, les nuages d'un blanc neigeux, plus aucune trace de flammes, ni de corbeaux en vue et la voix qui finit par terrer dans les méandres de son esprit, enfin…Naruto put, enfin, comprendre ce que l'on criait :

« Raikage-sama ! »

Rai…kage-sama ?! Bordel ! D'un mouvement vif, il roula en arrière se mettant ainsi dos au Raikage en rabattant la lourde capuche de son manteau noir sur sa tête, masquant ainsi partiellement son visage et surtout ses cheveux blonds. Tout cela avait pris moins de deux secondes, sous les cliquetis des chaînettes en acier, de son manteau, qui s'entrechoquaient. Décidément, rien ne se passait comme prévu, depuis le temps il commençait à s'habituer, tiens…

Vite, il fallait agir vite, l'ivresse divine de l'excitation faisait cogner son cœur nerveusement contre sa cage thoracique, un cœur, un corps tout-entier dopé par des toxines et l'adrénaline en plus du cerveau qui réfléchissait frénétiquement, fonctionnant plus rapidement, plus posément aussi, sur tous les paramètres qu'il avait enregistré précédemment et sur les actions qu'il devrait entreprendre.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir analysé rapidement la situation, les mains gantées de Naruto vinrent activer le micro intégré à l'écouteur qui commençait à grésiller dans son oreille :

« Ici Kyûbi, Sensei, sensei vous êtes là ? »

Une succession de grésillements lui répondit, apparemment Kakashi-sensei, ou devrait-il plutôt l'appeler CopyNinja devait avoir perdu son oreillette pendant qu'il combattait. C'est donc en soupirant intérieurement qu'il se résolut à énoncer la situation à sa chère coéquipière qui ne saurait se montrer aussi compréhensible qu'aurait pu l'être Kakashi-sensei.

Seulement, il n'en eut jamais le temps. Un poignard avait été lancé grossièrement dans sa direction, il l'évita de justesse en faisant deux pas de côté, se mettant ainsi face à ses deux adversaires.

« T'es qui toi ? » Gronda la voix tonitruante du Raikage, très peu amène.

Il ne le regardait même pas, le bougre ! Les yeux charbons du valeureux meilleur ninja de Kumo restaient fixés sur Itachi, semblant ne pas lui accorder la moindre attention du monde. Après un rapide examen physique, Naruto dû reconnaitre que le Kage de Kumo était assez…impressionnant contrairement à Tsunade. La longue tenue blanche traditionnelle qu'il avait passée négligemment autour de ses épaules laissait librement voir une musculature très développée ce qui fit tiquer Naruto qui recula d'un bon pas.

C'est à ce moment-là, que le Kage tourna la tête vers lui, le temps d'un instant, dévoilant ainsi le visage à la fois dur, sévère, bronzé typique des habitants de Kumo et plus important, ses yeux menaçants sous ses sourcils blonds broussailleux. S'il n'avait pas fait deux fois sa largeur et trois têtes de plus que lui, certainement que Naruto n'aurait pas reculé comme il l'avait fait, les yeux rivés sur son adversaire, n'accordant plus autant d'attention à Itachi. Itachi qui avait légèrement levé la tête de manière à voir le ciel avant de fixer de nouveau le Raikage qui ne tarda pas à s'élancer vers Naruto en s'époumonant :

« Je t'ai posé une question ! »

Naruto n'eut que le choix de défendre sa vie, esquivant grâce à ses hauts sauts en salto, tandis que le Raikage essayait tant bien que mal de l'attraper en l'assommant grâce à ses énormes poings. Tentant tant bien que mal d'essayer de garder Itachi dans son champ de vision, Naruto esquivait à la dernière seconde, flirtant ainsi avec le danger, ce qui avait le don d'irriter l'homme bronzé qui lui faisait face.

Il avait fallu d'une seule seconde d'inattention, pour que le Raikage ne l'atteigne avant de tenter de l'envoyer valser contre Itachi qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, l'air ennuyé. De ses yeux rougeoyants, il fixa un long moment le Raikage avant d'éviter, d'un simple pas de côté, Naruto qui alla s'écraser contre le muret dans un grognement de douleur.

« Ne fais pas d'histoire Uchiwa ! Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris et croupis sagement en prison !

-Vous n'avez pas envisagé la possibilité que je refuse ? »

Ce sont deux yeux aussi coupant que des lames acérées qui fixèrent un long moment le Raikage dans un silence pesant. Les deux ninjas se toisèrent un long moment ensemble toujours dans ce même silence qui ne fut interrompu que par un cri de rage : Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Ainsi, le prodige Uchiwa et le chef du village de Kumo se retournèrent et ce qu'ils virent fut…frappant. L'altitude du gamin se faisait plus…bestiale. Le dos étrangement courbé, il les dévisageait, menaçant. Le bleu de ses yeux n'était plus là, à la place deux fentes assassines et rouges vifs les toisaient étrangement moqueurs. Et lorsque le Raikage, baissa les yeux, il fut certain d'avoir entraperçu un rictus moqueur et des canines bien trop pointues. C'est ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils et oublier le bruit de fond, dont ses oreilles s'étaient habituées, qui s'intensifiait peu à peu.

Itachi, lui, ne l'avait pas oublié ce bourdonnement que produisait cet hélicoptère lointain. Naruto ne l'intéressait plus, contrairement à son adversaire qui fixait le réceptacle, choqué. Il leva, donc, un court instant les yeux et ce qu'il vit eut le mérite de le faire froncer les sourcils et de plisser son front avant qu'il ne se retrouve à l'autre bout du toit, grâce à sa vitesse prodigieuse.

« Mauvais. » Marmonna-t-il, avant d'exécuter de nombreux sceaux de manière à dresser une barrière de protection. Mais ce cinglé qui fonçait droit sur eux, ça ne pouvait certainement pas être Kisame !?

***

Le rugissement haineux quasi inhumain, parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Etrangement, cela le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose, contrairement au pilote qui, déjà tendu, n'avait pu s'empêcher d'accrocher une de ses mains, dans un geste purement nerveux, à son siège marmonnant de manière incompréhensible.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il essaya de voir l'expression qu'abordait son seul passager. Il aurait voulu, au combien voulu, rebrousser son chemin. Seulement, il ne pouvait lui dire « non », pas après tout ça…Après tout, il l'avait bien sorti de cette hideuse prison où il s'était lui-même réfugié de peur de céder à nouveau. Il l'avait sorti et lui avait même assuré de nouvelles chaînes, pas plus douces bien sûr, mais bien plus lâches. Et cela, cela avait suffi à le rendre heureux.

« Droit sur le Raikage. »

La voix grave avait été sans appel. Très bien, il fera ce qu'elle lui ordonnera. Sans réfléchir, parce qu'il… Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance, tout simplement. Il l'entendit charger sa Beretta, et c'est en serrant les dents qu'il se prépara à entendre les tirs qu'il détestait tant…

***

Il n'avait pas compris. La scène s'était passée trop vite, bien trop vite… Le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle qu'il avait à moitié perdu, l'hélicoptère noir, le même qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt, avait foncé sous des coups feu, sur un Raikage déséquilibré. Vu les diverses blessures que présentait celui-ci, il avait dû se battre contre lui contrôlé par l'esprit démoniaque. Seulement, il n'en avait plus le souvenir…

Douleur. A terre, il avait mal, terriblement mal, cela l'avait fait détourner les yeux de l'homme et Naruto n'avait, ainsi, pas pu voir ce qui lui arrivait mais avait néanmoins entendu un rugissement rageur. La main contre son ventre, il avait essayé de stopper l'importante hémorragie qui se soignait déjà, sans plus faire attention à quoique ce soit.

Pas même à la personne qui, grâce à une échelle de cordes solidement accroché à l'hélicoptère, avait pu poser les pieds sur la terre ferme et qui lui tournait le dos, à l'instant même.

La première chose qu'il vit, après de nombreuses minutes, ce furent les jambes, solidement campées au sol et élégamment gainées de noir. Et au fur et à mesure, lentement, très lentement il leva la tête jusqu'à admirer le dos. Un dos terriblement familier, qu'il n'avait cessé de fixer. Dressé, fièrement entre les épaules, il se tenait là, dur et il abordait avec honneur l'éventail. Rouge, blanc. Alors toutes seules, ses lèvres formèrent un nom. Le nom :

« Sasuke. »

***

Je l'ai dit : ce fut lent, ce fut fastidieux. Tout cela à cause d'un personnage, d'un seul : il faut s'en prendre au Raikage qui s'est invité tout seul. Je ne le maîtrise pas et la manière dont il a disparu est pitoyable, je vous l'accorde. Pauvre Raikage… Sinon, il est enfin là, l'autre imbécile et il va me donner du fil à retordre, parce que ne sait-on jamais ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête, surtout en ce moment… Le chapitre 5 n'est pas écrit, mais j'ai une vague idée du scénario mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. Sincèrement je pense que vous pouvez m'oublier dans les deux mois qui suivent…mais ne sait-on jamais, si Mlle ma Muse, ne fait pas trop sa capricieuse…

Quoiqu'il en soit à très bientôt si, très cher lecteur, tu ne me lâches pas en cours de route, lassé de mes retards incessants ! Et bonnes fêtes de Pâques à tous !


	6. Cinquième Chapitre

**Titre** : Shinobi

**Résumé** : UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating** : K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tous est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : Encore une fois une énorme attente que j'espère ne pas décevoir.

Je vous épargne mes excuses : vous avez l'habitude, du moins, je crois.

Le début de ce chapitre est venu tout seul, cela fait bien trois mois qu'il est écrit. C'était la fin qui me posait problème vu que je n'ai pas de plan établi à l'avance. Ainsi, je ne pourrai vous dire ce qu'il se passera dans le prochain chapitre qui n'est pas écrit.

Mais rassurez-vous, je pense que le prochain chapitre viendra plus tôt, je dispose désormais de plus de temps qu'il y a trois mois.

Je remercie encore au passage mon/ ma seule revieweuse.

Sur ce, je vous m'écarte en vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cinquième Chapitre**

« Sasuke. »

Le cœur qui s'emballe, tout à coup. Et voilà que le feu se rallume, le détruisant de l'intérieur, incendiant tout, absolument tout. Les chaudes flammes se propagent et détruisent le semblant de lucidité qui lui subsistait. Qu'est-ce qu'il en restera ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, en fait, il n'en avait rien à foutre : Sasuke était là.

Naruto a toujours flirté avec le danger. Toujours. Il avait volé multiples baisers à la menace, l'avait même nargué en ne l'embrassant qu'au coin des lèvres, dans un rictus moqueur. Violement, il avait enlacé le risque dans une étreinte sauvage d'innombrables fois. Que de gémissement de plaisir avait laissé échapper le péril à chacune de ses caresses, un seul de ses regards océans suffisait à faire rougir le danger…

Or, Sasuke, Sasuke était le garçon cracheur de feu aux yeux de sang. Que pouvait-il trouvait de mieux ? Quel danger plus mortel que le feu instable? Tantôt faible, dormant dans une paresse menaçante, tantôt d'une puissance incendiaire et mortelle comme en ce moment-même. La flamme inconstante s'égaye et enflamme tout, et voilà qu'elle rallume, hystérique, la torche de sentiments encore incompréhensibles et si intenses, sous les féroces battements d'un cœur qui lui fait mal.

Mais l'autre ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, rien. Ses yeux de sang étaient fixés sur ceux identiques de son frère.

Les ombres du crépuscule faisaient jouer de sombres reflets bleutés dans sa folle chevelure d'une intense couleur noire et dont des épis bleu-sombres ornaient l'arrière de son crâne. Le vent jouait avec certaines de ses mèches noires plus longues, celles qui prenaient un malin plaisir à encadrer son visage pâle. Taquines, elles retombaient du haut de son front pour venir frôler tel une légère caresse son menton saillant, offrant un contraste des plus saisissants et harmonieux avec sa peau. Une peau diaphane et lumineuse, celle qui accompagnaient souvent la peinture pâle d'anges fatigués par les ans. Cette même peau faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un onyx profond brillants d'un splendide éclat derrière leurs voiles narquois constitués de fierté hautaine se mélangeant parfois lors de bataille acharnée au braisier de la détermination. Fierté. Son corps tout entier semblait s'en imprégner de la finesse de ses traits pourvus d'une certaine grâce noble à sa haute stature. Ce dos qu'il présentait d'abord révélait sans doute bien plus de sa personnalité que n'importe quel mot. Dur, il se dressait fièrement tel un obstacle à franchir entre ses deux épaules. Car oui, il fallait tout d'abord lui prouver à cet Uchiwa qu'il gagnait à nous connaître.

« Ca faisait longtemps. »

Les mots claquent dans le silence, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, Itachi poursuivit :

« Tu n'hurles pas comme un dégénéré cette fois ? »

Naruto fronça les sourcils, d'un mouvement brusque il se releva et fixa Sasuke qui lui tourne toujours obstinément le dos et qui se mure dans le silence.

« Sasuke. »

Et voilà que son nom franchit de nouveau la barrière de ses lèvres, Sasuke.

« Putain Sasuke, regarde-moi dans les yeux, connard ! »

Il s'est relevé Naruto, il s'est relevé et il s'est mis entre les deux frères. Tournant délibérément le dos à Itachi, il fait maintenant face à Sasuke en plus de lui tirer violemment le col de la chemise. Les yeux bleus cherchent le regard de l'autre et rencontrent finalement deux yeux rouge sang qui s'écarquillent.

« Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu. »

Les bras qui encerclent sa taille avec rudesse, les rapprochant encore plus. Ils sont tellement proches désormais, que Naruto sent la gorge de l'autre contre son front et il respire son odeur à grands poumons. Il est là, bien réel. Son bâtard est là, Naruto ose enfin y croire. Et quand Sasuke le lâche, il retombe parterre sans douceur, à quelques mètres des flammes, mais le cœur plus léger.

Un grognement dédaigneux, suivi d'un claquement de langue agacé.

« Tss, Usuratonkachi ! Comment peut-on être aussi crétin ? »

La voix grave et masculine vint arracher un sourire aux lèvres de Naruto tandis que celui-ci se frottait la nuque en se relevant, l'air radieux. Sasuke ne le regardait toujours pas il avait les yeux fixés sur son frère, haineux mais l'ombre d'un rictus railleur vint adoucir son visage que Naruto n'avait de cesse de lorgner du coin de l'œil.

«Naruto. »

L'interpellé sursaute et se retourne. Les yeux rouges ne le regardent pas.

« Naruto quoiqu'il arrive, n'interfère pas dans ce combat. C'est le mien. »

Imbécile. S'il croyait qu'il allait rester là, à le regarder se faire tuer, sans faire le moindre geste. Non pas que Naruto n'eut pas confiance en son bâtard, c'est juste…que lorsqu'il croise le regard froid d'Itachi, la peur lui retourne les tripes. Après tout combien, combien de gens avait-t-il pu tuer ce monstre ? Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se posait réellement la question. Hors de question de perdre son bâtard qu'il vient de retrouver alors à la moindre menace il agira quoique l'autre puisse dire.

Alors, il analyse de nouveau la situation. Face à lui, un Itachi aux yeux rougeoyants d'environ un mètre soixante-dix et pesant vers les soixante kilos. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il examine également Sasuke. Bien plus grand que lui-même, et légèrement plus petit qu'Itachi de quelques centimètres. Il pèse aussi plus lourd que son frère dans une fourchette allant de soixante-trois à soixante six kilos. Naruto fronce légèrement les sourcils : logiquement, tous ce qui était plus lourd, était plus lent. Mais le doute persiste. Sasuke a toujours eu des réflexes bien plus rapides que lui, il analyse plus rapidement la situation que lui-même et agit par conséquent avec une vitesse qui l'a toujours clouée sur place lors de leurs combats au corps à corps, bien que la différence de poids l'avantage toujours, lui.

Mais Itachi aussi est réputé pour sa vivacité, ce n'est pas la force brute qui les caractérise tous les deux, mais la célérité de leurs enchaînements coups aux gestes empreints de grâce aristocratique du fameux clan, que Sasuke chérit tant, celui des Uchiha. Bien sûr, elle ne surpasse pas la finesse des coups brefs, précis et efficaces qui rendait tellement fiers les membres du clan Hyuuga, mais elle est bien présente, cette grâce dont Sakura comme beaucoup d'autres, s'étaient émerveillées.

Tout aurait été tellement, tellement plus simple de régler tout cela en un tir. Mais c'était sans compter la fierté de ces foutus Uchiwa.

Des coups que l'on pare, on s'essouffle en cherchant le point faible de l'autre et les deux adversaires s'éloignent mutuellement. D'un bref mouvement, Sasuke sort son cher sabre de son fourreau accroché contre son dos. Un éclat bleu au bout de la lame. Dans un sursaut, Naruto reconnait Kusanagi qui étincelle sous la pâle lueur d'une lune qui vient d'apparaître sur un ciel d'un bleu à la fois clair et froid.

Une flamme haineuse embrase le regard de Sasuke quand les mains de celui-ci forment une multitude de sceaux, après avoir planté Kusanagi dans le sol. Naruto a dû mal à suivre, ce qui ne doit sans doute pas être le cas d'Itachi qui ne cesse de reculer les yeux fixés sur les mains de son frère.

Et c'est là que tout devient flou, brusquement. Naruto n'y comprend plus rien. Les yeux d'Itachi se sont écarquillés et Sasuke, à genoux, halète sous le regard de son frère. Une illusion sûrement. Que faire ? Que peut-il faire ? Il hésite, encore, sur son droit d'intervenir. Une détonation vient presser son esprit embrouillé.

Il lève la tête vers le ciel. Un spectacle étrange lui glace le sang. Un singulier oiseau agite sinistrement ses ailes d'un blanc livide, se rapprochant terriblement d'eux. Une silhouette aux contours flous le chevauche et Naruto croit voir une longue chevelure couleur de soleil. C'est ce détail qui le frémir. Il revoit sous ses yeux défiler les pages du Bingo Book, et cela s'arrête que lorsqu'un regard bleu et moqueur le raille sous de longues mèches de la même couleur soleil qui cachent une partie du visage qu'il avait cru féminin. Deidara, c'est le nom qui lui revient, agent déserteur du village caché d'Iwa, capacités inconnues. Et en lettres grasses tracées à l'encre rouge : AKATSUKI.

Tant pis, Sasuke attendra, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller, ce bâtard, après tout il s'agit de son combat. Ainsi, il le chasse de son esprit, pour recentrer toutes ses capacités intellectuelles sur cette nouvelle menace. Il faut l'empêcher de se rapprocher. Que peut-il faire à cette distance ? L'autre _vole_ et pas le moindre fusil à précision sous la main! Pas le temps de regretter son FR-F2 calibre 7.62, il devra faire sans. Il n'a pas le moindre révolver sur lui, ceci étant une mission de discrétion, il les avait abandonnés joyeusement sous le regard exaspéré de Sakura qui avait essayé de le convaincre de glisser un petit pistolet de poche dans ses vêtements. Sans succès. Il a toujours détesté ces saletés.

Son regard désespéré vient vagabonder jusqu'à Sasuke. Sasuke qui excellait dans beaucoup de domaines lors de leur formation, notamment celui du tir. Combien de fois cet enfoiré avait-t-il eu sa cible en plein dans le mille avec son Beretta dont il ne se séparait pratiquement jamais…Un éclair de lucidité !

« Sasuke, beugle-t-il, Sasuke ! »

Mais l'autre n'a pas l'air de l'entendre, comme Itachi d'ailleurs.

« Foutu Sharingan, foutu bâtard, fuckin' Uchiwa… »

D'un bond, il se retrouve à genoux, près du dit bâtard qui se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Fou, il en devient fou. Il est si près de l'autre qu'il entend ses halètements d'impuissance et sent, oh oui, il sent son souffle coupé et chaud contre son visage. Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi cela se passait toujours comme ça lorsqu'ils agissaient ensemble ? Pourquoi ne peut-il rien faire pour lui venir en aide ? Pourquoi ?

Un tremblement incontrôlable. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'elles se mettent à le toucher dans la précipitation, fouillant ses poches à la recherche du Beretta. Et soudain, une plainte sourde parvint à ses oreilles, tandis qu'il sent un poids s'affaisser légèrement contre lui.

Il veut relever la tête, voir ce qu'il se passe mais le temps lui file entre les doigts. Il le sent, enfin, ses doigts gantés saisissent précipitamment l'arme. Il lève enfin la tête, pour voir l'espace d'un instant, un éclair de mèches noires sur son épaule, qui lui fouettent avec violence le visage lorsque Sasuke se relève et s'écarte péniblement de lui pour faire face à son frère.

Pas le temps de voir ce qu'Itachi fait, il lève la tête et essaie de viser la tâche d'un blanc sinistre qui vient enlaidir le ciel. Il la manque.

Fermer les yeux. Ne plus penser. Faire le vide. Rien. Ouvrir les yeux. TIRER ! TIRER !

Mais l'oiseau se dérobe vicieusement à chaque fois, le faisant toujours rager davantage.

« Va en enfer ! »

L'avant-dernière balle vient se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel bleu-sombre. Il ne souhait pas utiliser la dernière. Trop peur. Peur de louper sa cible. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, à part s'asseoir et attendre, peut être que Sasuke le laisserait…

« Mais qu'est-ce que…Et merde ! »

Une étrange petite créature blanchâtre et absolument repoussante, fonce sur eux dans un sifflement inquiétant qui agresse ses tympans. Naruto ne peut plus choisir, alors il braque le pistolet et vise. La balle déchire le ciel…

Il s'agit là d'un de ces moments qui ne cessent de nous excéder, le temps y semble suspendu, arrêté par un horloger cynique au sourire sadique. Les secondes ne sont plus des secondes, désormais, mais une éternité.

Le visage se crispe, les dents se serrent, les jointures blanchissent…

La balle…

…atteint sa cible.

Et soudain, tout explose.

Plus rien. Il ne voit plus rien. De la fumée, fumée grise partout. Il n'entend rien. Plus rien. Il n'ose appeler Sasuke, de peur de révéler sa position à Itachi qui essayera sans doute de le tuer. Il ne veut pas que Sasuke s'interpose, il ne veut pas qu'il le sauve. Alors il ne dit rien. Mais l'attente est insoutenable. Son cœur bat à la chamade, des tremblements incontrôlables qui viennent le saisir et des yeux aveugles qui cherchent, inlassablement.

Mais où est son bâtard ?

La question. Celle qui ne cesse de se poser.

Il regarde à gauche. Il regarde à droite. Devant. Derrière. La fumée est trop épaisse, il ne sent pas sa présence, ni celle d'Itachi.

Surtout, surtout ne plus bouger.

Le silence qui se brise. Des battements féroces d'ailes qui se rapprochent. Un grésillement qui se fait enfin entendre et…

« CHIDORI ! »

Foutus yeux. Bien sûr. Evidemment, _eux_ étaient capables de voir les flux de chakra avec leurs fichus dons héréditaires à deux balles. _Eux_ étaient capables de se repérer ! Et lui, lui, pauvre con pas foutu de voir à deux mètres ! Pourquoi s'être inquiété pour l'autre imbécile plutôt qu'à sa propre vie ?

Une plainte. Douloureuse. Sasuke aurait-il atteint sa cible ? Il se sent tellement impuissant, inutile…

« NON ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas ! Pas encore ! »

Des pas qui deviennent précipités. Des jurons qu'on lance. Abandonnant toute prudence, Naruto se met à courir, guidés par ces sons tandis que le brouillard commence à se dissiper.

Il voit ! Il voit deux silhouettes floues. Sur l'oiseau qui ne va pas tarder à s'envoler.

« Merde ! »

Plus désespéré qu'autre chose, il lance une poignée de shurikens qui n'atteindront jamais leurs cibles. Jamais. Ils ne sont, déjà, plus qu'une tâche hideuse et blanchâtre.

Ils ont perdu.

Perdu.

La mission n'est plus qu'un échec.

Une défaite.

Et merde.

C'est un cri de douleur qui lui fait tourner la tête. Sasuke est là parterre. Sasuke dont le bras se fait dévorer par des flammes. Noires. D'un beau noir ténébreux semblable à ses cheveux et qui se propagent, doucement… Mais sûrement.

Un cri désespéré vient franchir ses lèvres tandis qu'il se met à courir. Un cri couvert par des pas qui se rapprochent en courant.

C'est ainsi qu'il retrouva avec un Sasuke se tordant de douleur, encerclés par des troupes de Kumo.

* * *

C'est fini ! Voilà, j'espère que vous avez hâte de lire la suite et que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour ce chapitre, car je crains n'avoir pas respecté la relation complexe qu'entretiennent ces deux abrutis.

A la prochaine !


	7. Sixième Chapitre

**Titre** : Shinobi

**Résumé** : UA. SasuNaru envisageable. Naruto Uzumaki est l'un des agents de l'ombre d'une organisation se prénommant « Shinobi » dont l'objectif est de protéger le pays du Feu à tout prix. Seulement, sa mission du moment n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de « la routine » puisqu'il est question de l'Akatsuki. Et si en plus de cela, une certaine personne s'en mêle…

**Rating** : K+ pour quelques grossièretés qui traînent…

**Genre** : Action/Aventure, Général, Friendship et une petite pointe de romance possible mais rien n'est sûr.

**Disclaimer** : Evidemment, rien ne m'appartient, tous est à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Note** : C'est déprimant…Ne remercier personne pour le précédent chapitre, ça m'a un peu passé de l'envie d'écrire. Mais bon, le cinquième chapitre vous-a-t-il autant déçu ? J'en suis désolée…Vraiment. Si j'écris, c'est avant tous pour moi, faut pas se mentir. Mais ne pas avoir de reviews ça déprime quand même…

Voilà le sixième chapitre qui, j'espère vous plaira plus…

Bonne Lecture

**Sixième Chapitre**

« Alors je lui ai dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait, que c'était une idiote et…Hé mais vous m'écoutez, bordel ? »

La voix féminine s'interrompit, attendant sans doute une réponse. Une réponse qu'il n'avait pas le force de donner. Trop fatigué, trop la flemme et puis il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille les inepties qu'on lui racontait sous un ton de confidence qui l'avait fait froncer les sourcils.

Parsemé de nuages d'un blanc cotonneux, le ciel était bleu, incroyablement bleu pour un après-midi d'hiver et le soleil brillait énormément. Tout comme les cheveux de son interlocutrice, il était d'une blondeur incendiaire.

Il poussa un long soupir mortifié, à côté de lui Chôji attrapait un paquet de chips qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir dans un sourire désolé, ne sachant que répondre à Ino.

« Bon Dieu, dites quelque chose! Shikamaru !

-Le ciel est bleu. »

Chôji laissa échapper un rire étouffé tandis qu'Ino, les poings sur les hanches, ouvrait la bouche pour déverser le flot d'insultes habituelles. Bien sûr qu'il était un crétin, bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait ne pas comprendre le fait que le rose soit démodé mais assurément, qu'il finirait tout seul, mourant, cancéreux et rompant péniblement dans son appartement froid et vide, laissant échapper des plaintes pitoyables de douleur…

Il se retenu de rétorquer d'une voix indifférente que non, contrairement à elle, il n'avait pas quitté la maison familiale. Non, maman l'avait retenue, maman qui s'accrochait désespérément à son fils adoré et préféré. Evidemment, il était son seul et unique fils mais il s'était laissé faire, trop paresseux pour réfléchir à un quelconque argument…Et puis, maman avait souri, radieuse, et là il comprit enfin les paroles de son père, vieilles d'environ dix ans. C'était vrai, maman avait un très joli sourire quelques fois.

Tout était calme aujourd'hui, pas la moindre urgence. Alors il se permettait de paresser un peu, avant de subir les foudres d'une mère tyrannique qui l'obligerait à faire le ménage sous le sourire entendu du père. Ino avait commencé à raconter ses déboires, Chôji mastiquait ses chips à côté de lui qui se laissait bercer par le chant timide des oiseaux.

Tout allait bien.

La porte s'ouvrit un fracas épouvantable, en un clin d'œil il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés, s'attendant à la fin du monde tandis qu'Ino, assise négligemment sur son bureau, se relevait prestement.

Chôji avait même laissé tomber la dernière chips parterre. C'était tout dire.

Une tornade de rose vint s'abattre sur lui, lui tirant le col avec insistance et tenant des propos sans queue ni tête :

« Kumo ! Crétin… !Rien pu faire ! Bordel, fais quelque chose ! Besoin de toi, putain ! BOUGE ! Me regarde pas comme ça !

-Sakura ! s'exclama Ino. »

Mais l'autre ne parût pas l'entendre, fixant Shikamaru de ses yeux verts fous, le secouant férocement de droite à gauche en vociférant contre un abruti-suicidaire-irresponsable et il ne savait quoi encore. Dans l'urgence, Chôji se leva et essaya de faire lâcher prise Sakura qui s'accrochait à Shikamaru avec désespoir. Il n'y parvint qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute et Shikamaru put, enfin, de nouveau respirer.

Les yeux de Sakura étaient toujours aussi déments et elle se débattait de manière hystérique dans les bras de Chôji qui tentait tant bien que mal de la calmer. Puis brusquement, elle s'arrêta et fondit en larmes en gémissant faiblement.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les femmes.

Ino lui adressa un regard meurtrier, sachant précisément ce à quoi il pensait avant d'essayer de sécher les larmes de sa meilleure amie à l'aide de Chôji qui lui tapait doucement le dos dans un geste d'une tendresse amicale touchante.

« Naruto, c'est ce qu'il comprit entre deux sanglots, Naruto… »

Elle répétait inlassablement le nom de son coéquipier tandis qu'Ino la serrait dans ses bras d'une manière maladroite.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Doucement, elle leva la tête vers Shikamaru. Elle se releva, sécha ses larmes en repoussant doucement Ino et déclara d'une voix tremblante :

« Naruto…a été capturé par les troupes de Kumo pendant notre mission qui consistait à voler Nibi. Nous avons croisé des gens là-bas, je ne les connais pas mais il semblerait que Naruto oui. Ils nous ont dit…que…que…

-Que ?

-Que…qu'il… était aussi dans le coup et qu'ils comptaient nous aider pour le récupérer.

-Qui ça ?

-Sa…Sasuke. »

Les yeux bleus d'Ino s'écarquillèrent.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Le regard vert et troublé de Sakura vint se tourner vers elle et un sourire triste étira ses lèvres dans une grimace :

« J'ai dit Sasuke Uchiwa. »

Le bleu contre le vert. Elles laissèrent échapper un rire désabusé sous le regard perdu de Shikamaru.

«Toujours à foutre la merde celui-là, grogna-t-il. »

Sakura n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est que baisser la tête, tandis qu'Ino le regardait lui et Chôji avec une expression qui lui restait indéfinissable et soudain un étrange sourire vint étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'elle pressait les mains de Sakura contre les siennes :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura ! On fera tous pour t'aider, toi et ces deux crétins ! N'est-ce pas les gars ? Après tous, on n'est pas payé pour raconter notre vie ! Ne sommes nous pas chargés de l'espionnage du village de Kumo ? »

C'était vrai. Après la mort d'Asuma, tous les trois s'étaient juré de rester ensemble, décidant d'abandonner les missions polyvalentes afin de concentrer uniquement leurs efforts sur l'espionnage le vrai, contrairement à l'équipe de Sakura qui se chargeait elle, faisant partie d'une unité spéciale appelée ANBU, de missions aussi bien au Pays de L'Eau qu'au Pays du Feu, non par pour recueillir des informations mais pour tuer une personne gênante ou pour récupérer quelque chose d'essentiel à Konoha, par exemple.

Ainsi l'équipe 10 avait monté les échelons petit à petit, pour maintenant diriger les équipes spécialisées d'espionnage du village de Kumo. Est-ce que Asuma pouvait les voir de là où il était ? Si oui, était-il fier d'eux ? Instinctivement, il resserra son emprise sur le paquet de cigarette coincée dans la poche de son jean.

Un sourire bienveillant vint étirer les lèvres de Chôji.

« Galère. »

Le fauteuil à roulette grinça, lorsque que Shikamaru le fit tourner pour pouvoir avoir accès à ses ordinateurs tandis qu'Ino à l'aide de Chôji farfouillait dans leurs bibliothèques remplies de classeur afin de recueillir toutes les informations qu'ils savaient sur la totalité des prisons de Kumo.

« Et Kakashi-Sensei ? »

Sakura, toujours à terre, leva doucement la tête :

« Auprès de Tsunade-sama, il lui expose la situation. »

S'en suivit un long silence, ponctué, quelques fois, par des clics de souris et des classeurs qu'on referme.

C'est dans un mouvement de pure lassitude, que sa main porcelaine vint se perdre dans sa chevelure de jais, jouant distraitement avec quelques de ses mèches.

Dix minutes que ce blond braillard s'était réveillé, après une journée entière, inconscient. Dix minutes pendant lesquelles, il n'avait cessé de vociférer comme un demeuré, les yeux bleus cherchant les siens, criant leur détresse chaotique. S'agitant dans sa prison avec une férocité qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de voir. Et dix minutes qu'il leur posait inlassablement cette seule et unique question :

« Où est le bâtard ? ! »

Elles l'avaient vu « ce bâtard », jeune homme au visage pâle derrière des mèches sombres, se tordant de douleur, criant et se débattant, elles l'avaient vu et elles savaient où il se trouvait à l'instant même mais elles restaient obstinément muettes ce qui amplifiait la colère du jeune homme. Hystérique, il leurs jetait un regard assassin.

A côté d'elle, Kaoru, envoyée dans les prisons depuis peu, semblait à cran. Serrant les dents, elle essayait d'ignorer leur prisonnier. Mais sans succès. Dans un mouvement brusque et impétueux, elle lui fit face, ses yeux gris métalliques brillants de colère :

« Bordel ! Mais Ferme-la, putain! T'avais pas qu'à t'en prendre à Raikage-sama… ! Tout ceci est purement de ta faute, alors si tu dois maudire quelqu'un c'est bien toi ! »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent et devinrent, soudain, orageux :

« Putain ! J'ai rien demandé moi, bordel ! C'est votre Raikage-sama qui s'est pointé et m'a foutu un poing dans la gueule, merde ! Je lui avais rien fait, moi, ce que je voulais c'est uniquement l'autre Uchiha psychopathe !

-Ouais et ben t'avais rien à foutre là ! Et des Uchiha, t'avais qu'à pas qu'à en emmener à la pelle ! Maintenant, on a plus en plus le petit frère torturé et vengeur, s'il ne meurt pas avant, on est pas sorti de l'auberge !

-Putain, le con, lui aussi ! Il apparait lui et sa gueule d'ange, avec cet éventail dans le dos ! Après c'est moi l'idiot ? Et puis c'est à cause de lui de tous ça. A m'envoyer un mec, que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie, aux cheveux blancs, au sourire à faire flipper Chuck Norris et à me mêler à toute cette affaire ! Il s'en balançait grave, putain, il s'en balançait de ce que moi je voulais. J'avais vraiment rien demandé, rien de rien. Je voulais juste mener ma p'tite vie tranquille.

-Chacun ses problèmes. »

Yue soupira une nouvelle fois. L'humeur massacrante de Kaoru était sans doute due à sa fille… Il était vrai qu'avoir une fille suicidaire, ce ne devait pas être drôle tous les jours.

Quant au blond dont elles ne connaissaient, tout simplement, pas l'identité, il demeura silencieux. En l'examinant de plus près, elle put remarquer que son état avait changé…Il semblait plus serein tandis qu'elle lisait péniblement sur ses lèvres un « alors il n'a pas encore clamsé ? » qui la fit froncer les sourcils. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine : ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur effroyable, et cette lueur, c'était de l'espoir.

« J'ai un signal ! Bordel c'est Naruto, je viens de le repérer grâce à son oreillette ! »

Des pas qui se précipitent vers lui, et voilà qu'on se jette violemment à son bureau, un plissement de yeux avant de fixer l'écran qui projette une lumière livide dans toute la pièce.

« La prison de Nord, marmonna Chôji.

-L'imbécile, rétorqua Ino, s'ils l'avaient fouillé, ils auraient pu avoir la position du Village.

-Je suppose qu'ils avaient mieux à faire, déclara Sai, avec la mort de leur Raikage et Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun aurait été négligé, au profit de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ca se tiendrait, en effet.»

Un bruit de chute. L'on se retourne. Sakura est parterre, profondément soulagée, ses yeux verts laissant échapper quelques larmes dues à l'émotion et l'esquisse d'un sourire hésitant se dessinant sur ses lèvres :

« Il est en vie…Il est en vie… »

Et puis soudain, tous s'efface. Plus aucune trace de bonheur, l'esquisse a été gommée.

« Mais…et pour Sasuke-kun ? »

Personne ne sut que lui répondre, n'ayant jamais vraiment beaucoup fréquenté, l'Uchiha.

Ino avait eu beau clamé haut et fort, cinq ans auparavant, à qui voulait l'entendre ou pas, le fol amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun glacial, elle ne lui avait jamais, pour autant, vraiment parlé. Quant à Shikamaru et Chôji, eux s'étaient toujours contenté de le voir de loin, s'en accommandant largement vu le caractère détestable, aux dires de Naruto, du brun. Sai, lui, ne l'avait, ne serait-ce que jamais vu en chair et en os.

Alors que pouvait-on lui répondre à Sakura ? Ils n'en savaient tout simplement rien, ils ne pouvaient, ainsi, rien contre l'étrange malaise qui s'instaurait dans la pièce.

« Il n'y a pas lieu à s'inquiéter Sakura, Sasuke est solide. Il ne mourra pas aussi facilement et puis quand as-tu vu Naruto le battre ? »

Les cinq têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu : Kakashi-sensei leur souriait joyeusement derrière son masque. Un étrange son s'échappa de la bouche de Sakura une sorte de rire à mi-chemin des larmes, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait les yeux :

« Alors allons les chercher !

-Pas si vite, Sakura. Il nous faut d'abord un plan. Il s'agit de la prison du Nord, l'une des plus surveillée et il est quasiment impossible de s'y échapper, vue le système informatique, en plus de sa position bien particulière...»

« Dis Karin, tu crois qu'il a crevé le Sasuke ? »

Une table vola. Bon Dieu, c'était qu'elle devenait plus forte de jour en jour, l'idiote. Il l'évita de justesse tandis qu'elle se jetait violemment sur lui, essayant de lui empoigner la gorge qui se liquéfiait déjà sous ses doigts aux ongles acérés.

Un rictus sur ses lèvres, l'éclat d'une dentition tranchante et d'une blancheur menaçante. Et voilà qu'un poing s'abat sur son visage, éclaboussant le reste de son corps et son adversaire. Malgré tout, les yeux roses de Karin ne se ferment pas derrière ses épaisses lunettes.

« Tu dis encore un truc de ce genre et je te massacre au scalpel. Et je puis te jurer que je me ferai un plaisir de te disséquer lentement et là où il faut. »

Il n'eut pas l'air effrayer le bougre, pire encore il se mit à rire :

« Si Sasuke est déjà dix pieds sous terre, je vois pas ce qu'on foutrait encore ensemble. Je me carapate seul pour ne plus jamais revoir ta sale face rose fushia, très chère.

-Il est vivant, abruti ! Je le sais, je le sens…

-Typique d'une malheureuse fille amourachée d'un pauvre type glacial qui ne lui jette pas même un seul regard. Je ne croirai pas à ton baratin d'amoureuse désespérée. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Juugo ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dont le regard se perdait dans la fenêtre ne se retourna pas, mais laissa échapper d'une voix certaine :

« Sasuke est vivant.

-Hein ?

-J'en suis certain, autrement je n'aurai rien dit à Konoha…

-Ah oui, eux. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous appeler pour qu'on aille récupérer Sasuke tous ensemble ? Peuh, moi je n'y crois absolument pas. Vous êtes deux gros idiots… Après tous cela fait bien deux jours et demi que… »

A cet instant, ils l'entendirent, interrompant ainsi Suigetsu dans son monologue …Elle résonna…longtemps dans toute la pièce faisant cogner leurs cœurs plus forts. Douce délivrance. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement synchronisé, pour enfin oser l'affronter du regard.

Le téléphone portable de Sasuke faisait entendre une sonnerie à peine audible, brève et impersonnelle tandis qu'il vibrait avec force.

**To be continued….**

Ecrire sur l'équipe 10, c'est vraiment relaxant…J'aime bien. L'équipe 7 me fatigue beaucoup en ce moment, et ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. J'espère de tout cœur, que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et j'espère également avoir un petit mot pour me rebooster puisque que pour le moment, je n'ai aucune envie de commencer le chapitre 7.

A la revoyure, du moins, j'espère…


End file.
